Am I dreaming?
by Raposa Severa
Summary: Era uma vez dois irmãos que um dia acordaram na mesma cama que seus personagens prediletos: o irmão com Cho Chang e a irmã com Severus Snape! Leiam sem preconceitos! Comédia do tipo absurdo!
1. Desejos para uma aurora

Olá everybody! Muito obrigado por se arriscarem a ler meu fic! É a primeira vez que me meto a escrever um fanfiction e a idéia veio numa madrugada qualquer de muito sono e falta de noção hehe. Obviamente só podia sair uma comédia escrachadíssima, sem muito nexo, mas cujo intuito é relaxar (veja bem, "querer" nem sempre é "conseguir" hehehe).

Tem algumas pequenas questões que eu preciso explicar antes! Primeiro, o mais estranho de tudo talvez seja os nomes dos dois personagens principais: Shigure e Sibila Souma. Ééé, eu sei, é o nome do Shigure Souma do manga "Fruits Basket" e Sibila é o nome "aportuguesado" (pela fan-tás-ti-ca Lia Wyler-estraga-prazeres ¬¬) de Sibyl Trelawney. Não é nenhum crossover (embora eu seja muito fã de um crossover hehe). Ocorre que fiz um fanfic estrelando dois personagensdo forum que frequento (ver em minha lista de forums),um fórum sobre Harry Potter (NÃÃÃÃÃAO!) onde jogamos RPG, com direito a professores, aulas, tarefas e mistérios (entre outras coisas que se faz num fórum comum, claro). Estes dois personagens, Shigure e Sibila, são dois professores do fórum, logo, não são exatamente os personagens originais, são uma mistura destes personagens com seus dois intérpretes. Logo, o engraçado está justamente no fato de que boa parte das reações dos personagens são baseadas em reações de pessoas reais (sim, por mais estúpidas que sejam hehehe).

Bom, de qualquer forma, eu espero imensamente que vocês apreciem este humilde fic e para tirar maiores dúvidas sobre os personagens, dêem uma passadinha lá no forum! Caso os nomes dos personagens desagradem demais (eu sei que é estranho - -"), sei lá, usem a imaginação e finjam que são outros nomes heheh

espaço reservado aos patrocinadores+

"Am I Dreaming?", um oferecimento HORCRUX.IFORUMS

Disclaimer:que emoção, meu primeiro Disclaimer XD. I do not own Harry Potter nor any other character, I am only the responsible for the bad situations where I put them in. And I'd never imagine to even try to make money of this haha certainly I'd die soon after, whether it's of starvation or killed.

**Am I dreaming?**

**Capítulo 1: desejos para uma aurora**

A noite caiu sobre Large Field City. As noites eram sempre calmas e comuns na pequena cidade. Todos os seus habitantes felizes dormiam profundamente (e felizes) sob estrelas aconchegantes (e felizes) e uma linda Lua Nova (e feliz).

Eis então que a harmonia da noite é quebrada por súbitos raios de luz que não deveriam estar ali. Os raios começaram a formar ondas no céu negro, ondas de luz colorida! Purpurina? Sim, talvez! Mas não era só isso! Coincidentemente, estrelas "diferentes" começaram a aparecer e dançar no céu! Eram grandes, velozes e numerosas demais para serem "apenas estrelas".

Sim! No pacato céu de Large Field City ocorria um fenômeno único e esplêndido: uma Aurora Boreal (que não era em nenhum dos pólos) ocorrendo no momento em que ETs resolveram disputar a Terra entre si nos céus, com suas naves! E momentos como este são sempre mágicos!

Shigure acordou sobressaltado com luzes estranhas vindas lá de fora. Mais dormindo que acordado, ele cambaleou até a janela, espiou pela cortina e viu o céu recoberto por uma névoa colorida e cheio de estrelas cadentes que tentavam derrubar umas às outras. No seu estado de semi-consciência, ao ver tantas estrelas cadentes, apertou bem os olhos, fechou o punho com força, concentrou-se e pensou: "eu...eu...EU DESEJO QUE A CHO CHANG FIQUE SEMPRE COMIGOOOOOOOO!". Olhou mais uma vez para as estrelas cadentes e a purpurina que elas deixavam no céu e saiu da janela em direção à cama.

Olhou para o seu livro-de-cabeceira com carinho. Era "Harry Potter e o Prisioneiro de Azkaban", que ele estava re-re-re-re-re-re-re-relendo pela quinta vez. Deu um suspiro, espiou sua irmã dormindo na outra cama e voltou a dormir na sua própria.

Cho Chang, aaaah Cho Chang! Como ela era linda! Shigure ainda lembrava do seu primeiro encontro com ela: estava no Inter2 lotadíssimo indo para a faculdade enquanto (deus sabe como) lia "o prisioneiro de Azkaban" fervorosamente. Estava bem na parte em que o time da Corvinal entrava em campo para enfrentar a Grifinória. Ele era Harry! Ela era os olhos de Harry, os nervos de Harry, o coração de Harry! E como Harry, ele "sentiu um frio na região do ventre baixo que ele sabia que nada tinha a ver com o jogo" quando viu a apanhadora da Corvinal desfilar pelo campo.

Tanto que perdeu o ponto naquele dia.

E desde então Cho Chang povoou permanentemente seus sonhos. Hoje ela estava particularmente real no seu sonho. Ele podia jurar que ela estava dormindo bem juntinho dele, como se fosse de verdade! Pensou no desejo feito na madrugada.

E lembrou também que iria se atrasar para as aulas na faculdade se não acordasse logo. Portanto, despediu-se da forma delicada de Cho Chang deitada ao seu lado com um olhar carinhoso e fechou os olhos (no sonho) para abri-los para a realidade cruel e triste.

Mas quando fez menção de acordar abrindo os olhos novamente, lá estava ela, a bela Cho encolhida ao seu lado. "He he he, hoje tá persistente" pensou ele divertido. Fechou os olhos novamente, agora com mais força e abriu-os. Mas apenas observou Cho se remexer um pouco ao seu lado.

"Ok! Isto está pedindo atitudes drásticas. Onde está a Sibila quando preciso dela? ¬¬" pensou ele impaciente. Olhou em direção à cama de Sibila, mas nem ela nem a cama estavam lá. Olhando ainda confuso para onde deveriam estar as duas coisas, levou instintivamente a mão até o abajur no criado mudo. Mas a mão passou direto pelo suposto criado mudo, o que fez com que Shigure se desequilibrasse e caísse da cama. "ÓTIMO! Tudo que eu precisava pra começar o dia bem! Cair da cama pra sair de um sonho ¬¬" pensou ele.

Quando se levantou, meio zonzo, demorou mais ou menos 5 segundos para entender que tinha alguma coisa errada. Olhou assustado para a cama de onde veio e encontrou um par de olhos negros e amendoados, fixados nele. Os gritos que se seguiram foram proferidos exatamente ao mesmo tempo:

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

-TARADA SEM VERGONHA! COMO VOCÊ ENTROU NO MEU QUARTO? - gritava Shigure, histérico - VOCÊ ME VIOLOU! VOCÊ ME VI-O-LOU!

-TÁ FICANDO DOIDO? VOCÊ QUE ENTROU NO MEU QUARTO, SEU SAFADO! COMO CONSEGUIU? - gritava a garota, com fúria nos olhos.

-QUE AUDÁCIAAAA! VOCÊ INVADE MEU QUARTO, DEITA NA MINHA CAMA E SABE DEUS O QUE MAIS VOCÊ FEZ COMIGO ENQUANTO EU DORMIA E DIZ QUE O SAFADO SOU EU? SAIBA QUE EU ESTAVA ME GUARDANDO PARA UMA MULHER ESPECIAL, DIVINA E VOCÊ...VOCÊ... - ele fez uma pausa, momentaneamente sem palavras e com lágrimas nos olhos - VOCÊ ESTRAGOU TUDO! ACABOU COM OS MEUS SONHOS! SATISFEITA? - e virou-se de costas para ela, magoadíssimo.

Fez-se um momento de silêncio no quarto.

-Poxa... - começou a dizer a intrusa - desculpa aí... - disse ela com humildade - ...mas ocorre que este NÃO é o SEU quarto, meu filho ¬¬ - a humildade foi substituída por determinação - e eu não sei como você conseguiu subir até aqui, mas pelo visto eu não preciso ter medo de que você tenha feito alguma coisa comigo ¬¬. E SE VOCÊ NÃO SUMIR DAQUI IMEDIATAMENTE, DUMBLEDORE VAI FICAR SABENDO DISSO! """

Uma onda de choque transpassou Shigure.

-Perdão...você disse...você disse...disse...Dumbledore? O.O

-Ééééééé manézão, estou falando do diretor! - disse ela com ar de satisfeita por ter causado medo no intruso.

-M-meu deus...Oh God...Oh God...não pode ser... - dizia ele incoerentemente, enquanto olhava pela primeira vez com atenção o lugar onde se encontrava. Deu mais ou menos cinco giros no lugar enquanto olhava o quarto e murmurava coisas sem nexo. De repente, como se tivesse saído de um transe, olhou para a garota com olhos esbugalhados, segurou nos ombros dela e perguntou como um demente perigoso:

-Você! Você garotinha, você! - engoliu em seco - c-c-como você se chama?

Silêncio

-Cho! Cho Chang! E o prazer é SOMENTE seu! ¬¬

Mas ele não ouviu as últimas palavras pois já havia despencado pela segunda vez no chão, desmaiado.

---------------------------------------

Continua no próximo capítulo! Aaaaah se continua!


	2. Não é sonho, burro! É REAL!

**Capítulo 2: Não é sonho, burro! É REAL!**

Um som! Foi o primeiro sinal de consciência. Aos poucos os sentidos foram entrando em sintonia novamente e ele arriscou abrir os olhos. Tudo era um enorme borrão, que foi se definindo bem devagar após algumas piscadas. E quando o foco se definiu, ele viu um teto que não era o da sua casa. Virou para o lado e viu uma janela que não era a do seu quarto. E quando olhou para o outro, viu um par de olhos amendoados e brilhantes que definitivamente não pertenciam à sua irmã.

-Arre! Finalmente a criatura acordou! Madame Pomfrey, vem ver o sujeito! - disse a garota dos olhos amendoados.

E aí tudo voltou à mente de Shigure. Tudo levava a crer que, deus sabe como, ele estava em Hogwarts, possivelmente na enfermaria e...oh meu deus...AQUELA É A CHO CHANG! A CHO CHANG! A CHO CHANG! XD

E antes que ele pudesse continuar com a suas divagações, Madame Pomfrey ("meu deus! a madame Pomfrey! A MADAME POMFREY DE VERDADE!") chegou para atende-lo.

-Muito bem rapazinho, eu não consegui encontrar a sua ficha em lugar nenhum e o que você fez hoje foi desprezível! Já tivemos casos de tentativa de entrar no dormitório feminino, algumas tentativas até bem sucedidas apesar do feitiço nas escadas, mas nenhum jamais teve a sua audácia, pode crer! - tagarelava ela enquanto apalpava as articulações, as vísceras, bisbilhotava entre os dedos dos pés em busca de frieiras. Parecia um hábito para ela incontrolável de tentar achar motivos pra manter os alunos presos na enfermaria por mais tempo! - Coitadinhas das meninas que dividiam o quarto com a senhorita Chang aqui! Elas ficaram tão histéricas com a sua presença lá que eu achei que teria que internar todas elas e fazer uma sonoterapia intensiva...bem..._infelizmente _elas se recuperaram rápido. Rápido DEMAIS, se quer saber. Pra mim era tudo fingimento - continuou ela enquanto espiava dentro dos ouvido de Shigure e do nariz - Quando foi a última vez que você limpou seu nariz, garoto? Bem, não importa, você _infelizmente_ já está bem o suficiente para ser liberado - disse ela com um ar triste e decepcionado.

Shigure ficou olhando para ela com um olhar ainda atônito.

-Vamos piá! Vazando, vazando! - disse ela impaciente, dando palmadas rápidas.

-O que? Mas...mas...não, espere! Eu...como? Pra onde? - começou Shigure, começaaaaando a cair na realidade dos fatos.

-Oh sim, você vai vazar direto para a sala do diretor, OBVIAMENTE! - disse ela dando um olhar severo para Shigure e dando meia volta - Senhorita Chang, como você já sabe, o Professor Flitwick deu instruções para que você o aguardasse aqui. Ele vai levá-los para a sala do Professor Dumbledore para resolverem este incidente COMO-SE-DEVE - ela disse as três últimas palavras olhando atentamente para Shigure.

-Não, mas a senhora não está enten...- arriscou Shigure

-MADAME, Madame! ¬¬" - interrompeu MADAME Pomfrey

-Ok, a MADAME não está entenden...

-Ooooohhh claaaaaro que estou entendendo sim! Não adianta vir com a desculpa de que você é sonâmbulo! E nem que Você e a senhorita Chang são amigos íntimos de infância e que sempre dormiram juntos! E nem que...

-ELA ME VIOLOOOU! VOCÊ NÃO ESTÁ ENTENDENDO! - gritou ele, de repente, com lágrimas comoventes nos olhos.

(silêncio)

-Meu deus, onde está o Professor Flitwick? Ele precisa vir aqui imediatamente, o garoto surtou de vez! - disse Madame Pomfrey enquanto corria pela enfermaria segurando as saias em direção à sua saleta contígua.

Ele estava em choque. Afinal, ele estava sonhando? Se estava, porque não conseguia acordar? "MEU DEUS! EU VOU PERDER AULA DE BIOLOGIA CELULAR! EU VOU ME FERRAR! EU PRECISO ACORDAR AGORAAAAAAAAAAAA..." pensou ele enquanto tentava arrancar os próprios cabelos. Mas foi interrompido por uma voz que veio do lado de fora da cabeça:

-Escuta meu filho, você vai ficar de pijama o dia inteiro é?

Shigure olhou para a garota dos olhos amendoados e brilhantes. Olhou para suas roupas. Sim, estava de pijama. E corou FURIOSAMENTE quando constatou que era AQUELE pijama! Justo aquele! Aquela porcaria que ele ganhou da tia-avó em algum natal infeliz. Aquele pedaço de pano nojento que ele só usava quando todos os outros pijamas estavam sujos (e como ele era minuciosamente organizado e asseado, isso raramente acontecia). Era composto de uma camiseta e uma calça com ribanas irritantes em todos os lugares possíveis. Era de um tecido que pinicava até os ossos e a estampa...HA HA HA...essa era a pior parte. Eram diversos COELHINHOS perseguindo CENOURINHAS, comendo CENOURINHAS E ALFACEZINHAS, cavando BURAQUINHOS e outras coisas tão adoráveis quanto. O pijama todo era de tons indefinidos. Sibila podia jurar que era rosa com roxo, mas ele jamais admitiria que era outra cor senão azul-pastel-com-tons-de-verde-com-magenta. Aliás, Sibila sempre cobiçou o seu pijama de coelhinhos e cenourinhas. Ela dizia que se fosse dela, ela desenharia coelhinhos fazendo outros coelhinhos.

Ah sim, e pra terminar, tinha um puta rasgo na bunda na calça do pijama, que deixava à mostra sua cueca samba-canção.

Shigure não sabia onde enfiar a cara (ou a bunda).

-O-o-olha eu...eu... - "pense rápido! pense rápido! É A CHO CHANG" - eu ainda não me sinto forte o suficiente pra ficar de pé então eu acho melhor ficar aqui esperando o professor Fli...

-Então esse aí é o elemento? - Shigure foi interrompido por uma vozinha esganiçada porém determinada, vinda do outro lado da sua cama.

-...twick... - terminou a sentença com olhos em terror pleno e o queixo meio caído.

-Muito bem mocinho, você está encrencado, você já deve saber disso. E você violou umas 80 regras ou mais da escola. Mas você também já deve saber disso. - dizia o pequeno professor enquanto caminhava em direção à porta - E agora estou eu aqui, como diretor da sua casa, para levá-lo à presença do diretor geral. Óbvio você também já sabe disso. Portanto, QUER FAZER O FAVOR DE SAIR DESTA CAMA E ME ACOMPANHAR? - disse ele virando-se para onde Shigure ainda permanecia encolhido sob os cobertores.

-Professor, desculpe eu não pos...

-SAIA! - o professor, fazendo um aceno irritado com a varinha que fez com que Shigure fosse atirado para cima e caísse diretamente ao lado da cama (NÃO de pé, evidentemente).

-Onde está seu uniforme? Oh, não importa, já estamos atrasados! Venha logo! - disse o professor que saiu apressado pela porta, seguido por Cho Chang.

Visto que não haveria alternativa, lá se foi Shigure, com seu pijama de coelhinhos e cenourinhas e o seu rasgo na bunda (devidamente encoberto pelas mãos) pelos corredores fantásticos de Hogwarts.

-------------------------

"Meu deus...meu deus...isso não pode estar acontecendo de verdade! Mas nunca um sonho me sacaneou tanto como este ¬¬"

-Garoto você está bem? Você está andando como se estivesse caga...- começou o Professor mas foi interrompido.

-ESTOU ÓTIMO, OBRIGADO! - disse Shigure vermelho como um camarão.

Pouco depois chegaram à entrada do escritório de Dumbledore ("Olhaaaa! É igualzinho ao do livro! E muito melhor que o do filme!"). O Professor disse a senha, a escada subiu...era tudo perfeito. Cho Chang dava olhares mal humorados para ele esporadicamente. Até que chegaram à porta do escritório de Dumbledore. De lá de dentro vinham vozes estranhamente familiares.

-Professor Dumbledore, eu estou DIZENDO que eu não faço IDÉIA de como este DEMÔNIO apareceu no meu quarto hoje de manhã! **NÃO TOQUE EM MIM OUTRA VEZ, JÁ DISSE!** - disse uma voz grave e aparentemente beirando a fúria suprema.

-Hi hi hi, mas esse sonho tá melhor que a encomenda! - disse outra voz TERRIVELMENTE familiar. Aliás, aquela voz deu até um frio na barriga de Shigure. Mas ele não precisou esperar mais para confirmar suas suspeitas, pois neste exato momento o Prof. Flitwick abriu a porta para o escritório.

-Com licença Albus, trouxe a pobre garota e o ELEMENTO, como você já deve saber.

Quando Shigure entrou na sala, logo depois de Cho Chang, sentiu-se como se estivesse desabando de um abismo cujo fundo era recoberto de lanças mortais. Ou quando ele fazia xixi na cama e mãe descobria.

Na sala de Dumbledore estavam ninguém mais do que Dumbledore (claro), Prof. Snape e...("eu estou perdido") SIBILA, sua irmã.

-S-s-s-i-i...Sibila? - disse ele em choque, com a voz estranhamente fina e fraca.

Ela estava sentada numa das cadeiras em frente à escrivaninha...sentada não, ela estava quase deitada na cadeira, com os pés apoiados no apoio de braço e um braço em volta do encosto, totalmente irreverente. Virava a cabeça para trás para observar um (compreensivelmente) nervoso e descabelado Prof. Snape. Ela vestia uma camisola com uma estampa colorida e uma calça de pijama com outro tipo de estampa colorida por baixo. Na cabeça, usava a sua habitual toquinha-de-cabeça-de-raposa (como ela costumava chamar. Ela não tirava aquela coisa imunda nem pra dormir). E Shigure notou que ela usava os seus habituais óculos gigantes, os quais ela deve ter esquecido de tirar pra dormir DE NOVO. Quando ouviu seu nome, porém, virou a cabeça:

-SHIGUREEE ONII-CHAAAAAN! - gritou ela com uma alegria que não combinava com a situação - Cara! Você também veio participar do meu sonho? Não acredito! Ó, gente, esse aqui é o meu irmão gêmeo, Shigure Souma! Nós somos tão unidos que ele veio fazer uma participação especial no meu sonho também, legal né? Senta Shi-kun! Fica à vontade! - dizia ela gesticulando para a cadeira ao seu lado.

-Si-bi-la eu-não-posso! - disse ele entre os dentes.

-Por que não? Por que você tá com cara de quem tá caga...- ela parou de chofre. Os olhos esbugalhados pelos óculos gigantes olharam Shigure de cima a baixo. Depois olharam a garota oriental ao seu lado de cima a baixo. E com um sorriso de compreensão quase doentio ela disse...ahn...bem, na verdade, ela não disse:

-**UAHAUAHAUAHUAHAUAHAUHAUAHAUAHUAHAUAHAUAHUAHAUHAUAHAUHAUAHUAAUAAUHA AUHAUAHUAHAUHAUAHAUHAUAHAUAHUAHAUAHUAHAUAHUAHAUHAUAHU UAHAUHAUAHUAHAUHAUAHUAHAUHAUAHUAHUAHAU AUHAUAHUAHAUHAUAHUAHAUHAUAHUAHUAH UAHUAHAUHAUAHUAHAUHAUAH AHUAHUAHAUHAUAHUAHAUAHUAHAUAHAU! **- explodiu ela em gargalhadas obscena, incômodas, altas e todas as outras qualidades possíveis à uma gargalhada que pudesse envergonhar Shigure da sua própria existência. Tudo isso enquanto apontava um dedo pra ele e quase despencava da cadeira onde estava - **UAHAUAHUAHAUAHUAHAUHAUAHUAHAUHAUAHUAHUAHAUAHUAHAUHAUAHUAUAHAUAHAUHAUHAUAH SE FODEUUUU AHUAHAUAHUAHAUAHUAHAUAHUAHAUHAU!** (pausa para respirar) **UAHAUHAUAHAUHAUAHAUHAUAHUAHAUAU COM O PIJAMA DE COELHINHO COM RASGO NA BUNDA E BEM DO LADO DA CHO CHANG AHUAHAUAHUAHAUAHUAHAUHAUAHAUHAUAHUAHAUAHUAHAUAHAUHUA! **(pausa para respirar) **EU TO AMAAAAANDO ESSE SONHO HAUAHAUHAUAHAUHAUAHA! **

Sibila nunca foi esperta, na verdade ela sempre parecia uma lesada de nascença. PARECIA. Porque ela tem o dom desprezível de compreender com uma rapidez inimaginável qualquer situação que seja constrangedora para outra pessoa (principalmente se ela pode tirar proveito disso). "Eu vou matar minha irmã, eu vou! Eu vou começar arrancando a língua dela com um alicate e..." começou a pensar Shigure, mais vermelho do que jamais esteve na vida. Mas de repente a razão retornou à sua cabeça: "Espera aí! Mas se a Sibila está aqui também, isto significa que não vai ter ninguém pra me tirar daqui! Eu contava com ela pra me acordar, nem que fosse a ponta pés (só eu sei como ela ama fazer isso - -") mas se ela está aqui...então...quer dizer que...FILHA DA MÃE! PARE DE RIR IDIOTA!" pensava ele cerrando os punhos, enquanto Sibila não conseguia melhorar do ataque de riso.

Os outros presentes na sala olhavam curiosamente de um irmão ao outro, completamente perdidos. Mas Shigure percebeu muito bem o olhar de reconhecimento que o Prof. Snape deu às suas vestimentas e o pequeno sorriso malicioso pouco depois.

-SIBILA CALA A BOCA E ME ESCUTA! - tentou Shigure

-UAHAUAHUAHAUHAUAHUAHAUAHU NÃO CONSIGO HAUAHAUAHUAHAUAHAU

- PARAAAAAAAAAAAA! - aquele tom histérico voltou à voz de Shigure

-UAHAUAHUAHAUAHUAHAUHAUAUHA NÃO DÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ HAUAHAUHAUHA EU NUNCA CHOREI DE RIR NUM SONHO HAUAHAUHAUAHAUHAUAHUAHAUA

-SIBILA! ISTO AQUI NÃO É UM SONHO!

-UAHAUHAUAHUAHAUAHUAHAUA CLARO QUE É! E O MELHOR QUE EU JÁ TIVE HAUAHUAHAUAHU

Então, algo tomou conta de Shigure! Um impulso tão forte que o fez esquecer do rasgo na bunda quando ele correu em direção à Sibila e agarrou-a pelos ombros. Ela parou de rir na mesma hora. Ele olhou fixamente nos olhos dela e disse com ar desesperado:

-Sibila...minha irmã...eu sei que você não é muito esperta mas...ISTO-NÃO-É-UM-SONHO! ISTO É REAL! REAL! - disse ele e deu um beliscão no braço dela.

-AIIIII! SEU PUTO! - gritou ela enquanto pulava da cadeira para desferir golpes (segundo ela) mortais no irmão. Mas Shigure estava tomado por alguma força sobrenatural no momento e segurou os punhos da irmã.

-Eu estou falando sério! Se você estivesse sonhando, estaria agora em sono REM e teria acordado com o mínimo estímulo nos terminais não encapsulados da derme, não concorda? Não concorda? - disse ele sacudindo-a.

-Eu...eu...- disse ela hesitante

-Sim? - disse ele encorajando-a

- Eu...eu não sei! Eu matei essa aula de fisiologia he he he - disse ela com um sorriso amarelo.

-SIBILA! PELO AMOR DE DEUS! - disse ele dando uma sacudida particularmente violenta - DUMBLEDORE! Diga pra ela que isto não é um sonho!

Dumbledore parecia extremamente divertido com a cena toda! Porém, olhou relutante para o Prof. Snape e o Prof. Flitwick antes de dizer:

-Senhorita...ahn...Sibila, certo? Eu devo informá-la de que seu irmão tem toda razão! Definitivamente a senhorita não se encontra em um sonho, tudo isto é real, embora eu ainda não tenha conseguido compreender direito COMO a senhorita e o seu irmão chegaram até aqui, em Hogwarts.

(silêncio)

-Hogwarts? - disse ela baixinho

-Isso mesmo! - disse Dumbledore alegre

-Você quer dizer Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry? - disse ela arregalando os olhos

-Se você preferir chamá-la assim...

-Quer dizer que eles não são alunos daqui? - perguntou esganiçado Flitwick

-Quer dizer que nada que aconteceu desde que eu acordei foi um sonho meu? - disse Sibila, com um ar cada vez mais desesperado e Shigure percebeu que ela estava ficando mole.

-NADA! ¬¬ - disse ríspido Snape.

Ela olhou primeiro para Snape e depois se dirigiu a Dumbledore:

-Quer dizer então que eu acordei hoje de manhã na mesma cama que o Prof. Snape DE VERDADE?

-Sim! - disse Dumbledore

- **E eu agarrei ele DE VERDADE?**

-Sim!

-**E EU APERTEI A BUNDA DELE DE VERDADE?** - perguntou cada vez elevando mais a voz em desespero

-Ho ho ho sim!

-SIBILA, VOCÊ FEZ O QUE? - perguntou incrédulo Shigure

-**NÃAAAAAAAAAAOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! **- gritou ela e saiu correndo pela sala com o rosto escondido nas mãos em direção à porta. Primeiro ela bateu com tudo na porta fechada para depois abri-la e sair. Lá fora se ouviu barulhos estranhos de gente tropeçando, de socos e chutes. Segundos depois Sibila entrou na sala outra vez, com o rosto em chamas:

-COMO É QUE LIGA ESSA PORRA DESSA ESCADA?

O silêncio e a tensão na sala eram tão grossos que se podia cortar com uma faca. Shigure estava com cara de quem está em choque pela vigésima terceira vez naquela manhã. Snape estava com cara de quem vai estripar o primeiro que perguntar alguma coisa a respeito do acontecido. Flitiwick e Cho estavam com cara de quem não estava entendendo porra nenhuma. Só Dumbledore estava com cara de quem nunca se divertiu tanto na vida. (cretino sem coração)

---------------------------------------

Não percam o próximo capítulo! Oh Yeaaah!

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888


	3. Mas como?

**Capítulo 3: Mas...como?**

-Então...tudo isso é real! Nós estamos mesmo dentro do livro! o.o - dizia Shigure, com um olhar vago.

-Você não precisa me lembrar disso a cada 5 minutos. Eu já tenho motivos pra me torturar pelo resto da vida - -" - dizia Sibila com um ar completamente infeliz, com o rosto apoiado nos braços sobre a mesa.

-Mas Sibila! Mas...COMO? Eu estou confuso...

-Ei! Nós entramos no livro! Juntos! Será que...será que estamos predestinados a nos tornarmos Suzaku e Seiryu no miko? (N.A.: alusão ao manga Fushigi Yuugi) - disse Sibila, repentinamente mais animada - Ei! Eu devia ter olhado melhor pra testa do Snape, podia ter uma tatuagem com o ideograma "oni" e ele podia ser o meu seishi Tamahome!

-É... - começou Shigure, abrindo um sorriso malicioso - se você tivesse prestado MAIS atenção na TESTA e MENOS atenção na BUNDA dele, quem sabe não é? Ou talvez a tatuagem esteja mesmo na bunda dele! Precisamos investigar melhor! huhuhuhu

-MEU DEUS! COMO VOCÊ É CRUEL! - disse ela corando e virando o rosto para lado oposto ao dele.

Os irmãos Souma encontravam-se agora na sala dos professores, sozinhos. Após as revelações incríveis (e constrangedoras) na sala do diretor, decidiu-se que uma reunião dos professores era necessária, não apenas para tentar esclarecer a chegada dos irmãos até Hogwarts mas principalmente para decidir o que fazer com eles. Enquanto os professores eram comunicados sobre a reunião, os irmãos ficaram esperando na sala, aproveitando para se adaptarem à sua nova realidade. E bebendo chá. Muito chá.

Os dois ainda estavam nos seus trajes "madrugais": Sibila com a camisola com calça de pijama coloridos e a toca na cabeça + óculos; Shigure com o pijama ridículo com o rasgo na bunda. Aliás, depois de tanta coisa ter acontecido de uma vez só, ele pareceu esquecer-se completamente do rasgo, ou simplesmente chegou à conclusão de que um rasgo na bunda não era tão importante assim.

-Como aqui é bonito né? Mais bonito que no filme... - disse Sibila, olhando pela janela os jardins.

-Sibila...por que você acha que estamos aqui?

-Pra esperar os professores chegarem e pra tomar chá enquanto isso!

- (suspiro irritado) nãaaao, eu quero dizer porque você acha que estamos dentro do livro! Não me diga que você ainda não formulou nenhuma teoria a respeito!

-Ahn...bem...na verdade eu pensei em algo...

-É? Então me diga, porque você acha que estamos aqui?

-Ahn...porque Deus quis?

-(ar de cansado. MUITO cansado)

-Ha ha ha, eu adoro dar essa resposta nas aulas de evolução!

-Eu tô falando sério, Sibila. ¬¬

-Você é sério demais, ui! Toma, bebe um chazinho pra melhorar esse humor, vai!

Nisso, a porta da sala foi aberta e Dumbledore apareceu.

-Oh, olá! Ficaram bem aí, espero? O chá estava do agrado de vocês? Bem, perdoem-nos a demora, tivemos que esperar o intervalo entre as aulas para que os professores pudessem vir até aqui sem prejudicar os alunos. É uma ocasião muito especial esta, como já devem ter notado he he.

Atrás dele entraram os professores Flitwick, Minerva e Sprout, que tomaram seus lugares nas mesas. Sibila e Shigure cochichavam entre si enquanto os professores adentravam a sala:

-Olhaaaa! É a professora McGonagall! Ela tem menos cabelo branco do que no filme...

-E veja! É a Sprout! Ela não tem nada a ver com o que eu imaginava! Ela com certeza é mais suja de terra do que eu imaginava o.o .

E os professores cochichavam entre si enquanto vistoriavam os estranhos irmãos:

-Você viu o pijama daquele ali? hihihi

-Isso porque você não viu o rasgo que tem na bunda hihihihih

-E aquela outra tem um gosto pra combinar estampas digno de Sibyl Trelawney ¬¬.

Pouco depois, Hagrid chegava com toda a sua presença preenchendo o ambiente, se é que vocês me entendem. Quando os irmãos viram, não puderam evitar:

-**HAGRID! O.O**

-AHN? O QUE? QUE FOI? - disse ele procurando desesperado à sua volta por alguma coisa errada que ele tivesse feito.

-HAGRID, EU QUERO UM ABRA... - começou Sibila, com lágrima nos olhos, abrindo os braços e ameaçando cair da cadeira.

-Cala boca Sibila! - interrompeu Shigure dando um tapinha no cocoruto da irmã, que sossegou.

-Oh! Hohoho então esses são os dois "elementos", como diria o professor Flitwick! - disse Hagrid, alegrando-se e colocando as mãos na cintura - muito prazer, Rubeus Hagrid, professor de tra...

-Trato das criaturas mágicas! - disse Sibila alegre

- Já sabemos ¬¬ - disse Shigure meio mal-humorado.

Os professores trocaram olhares desconfiados entre si ao ouvirem isso. Sibila ficou radiante quando Hagrid sentou-se ao seu lado (Sibila quase perdeu a vida durante a operação, mas ela pareceu não se dar conta). Eis então que os últimos integrantes da reunião chegam à sala: Cho Chang (como testemunha número 1) e...Prof. Snape (como testemunha número 2, vítima de assédio sexual e diretor da Sonserina nas horas vagas). Ao ver o professor passando pela porta, o sorriso de Sibila desapareceu na mesma hora, seus olhos se arregalaram, o rosto foi passando de tons de azul e verde até chegar à uma espécie de bordô com violeta, que ela tentou, em vão, esconder puxando a toca sobre o rosto o máximo que podia. Mas isso fez com que os seus óculos caíssem no chão. Ela então mergulhou de maneira quase olímpica para debaixo da mesa e lá permaneceu. Dumbledore soltou um pigarro e começou a falar:

-Bem...ahn...acredito que todos estão aqui. Achei melhor que esta reunião fosse apenas entre os diretores das casas e aos interessados, como a senhorita Chang aqui. O professor Hagrid está aqui também porque...bem...porque...por que você está aqui mesmo, Hagrid? Oh, tudo bem, não importa. Muito bem...eu...ahn...confesso que não sei nem por onde começar...

-Talvez devêssemos primeiro saber quem são os dois, seus nomes, onde moram...- sugeriu a professora McGonagall de maneira suave para Dumbledore. Ele olhou para ela com um ar de quem diz "uau! que idéia brilhante!" e disse:

-Uau! Que idéia brilhante professora! Vamos começar com o rapaz então! - disse Dumbledore, animado.

Shigure olhou à volta da mesa, um pouco inseguro.

-E-eu me chamo Shigure. Shigure Souma.

-Eu sou a Sibilaaa, irmã do Shigure! - disse Sibila aparecendo de repente vinda debaixo da mesa, momentaneamente esquecida do constrangimento.

-Gêmea. - completou ele

-É! Gêmea! Nascemos no mesmo dia e da mesma mãe e pai! Não é o máximo? - acrescentou ela

-Nossa Sibila, que bióloga exemplar, quanta astúcia ¬¬ - disse ele, revirando os olhos e cheio de ironia.

-Oh sim, e nós fazemos biologia! Quer dizer, EU faço biologia, o Shigure faz BOIOlogia.

-Aaaaaai, piadinha mais velha! - disse ele, revirando os olhos outra vez.

-E nós temos 20 anos! Já somos maiores de idade! - continuou ela, ignorando o irmão.

-É, você já pode ir presa Sibila, cuidado a próxima vez que assediar alguém sexualmente huhuhuh - disse ele num tom malevolamente cínico, colocando a mão delicada sobre os lábios para dar uma risadinha maliciosa.

Sibila soltou um gemido e se encolheu tanto na cadeira que quase parecia uma ameixa seca. Ouviu-se também um som de alguém se remexendo desconfortavelmente na sua cadeira em algum outro lugar da mesa. Os professores apenas se entreolhavam, aparentemente cada vez mais inseguros com a presença daquelas duas criaturas falantes ali.

-(cof cof) Ahn, bem então senhor Souma, o que o senhor tem a dizer sobre a sua chegada aqui, em Hogwarts, hoje pela manhã? Você se dirigiu à cama da senhorita Chang, pelo que soube! - disse Dumbledore

- Eu não me "dirigi" à cama de ninguém! Foi ela que apareceu na °°minha°° cama e tirou a minha virtude! - disse Shigure mal humorado novamente, cruzando os braços.

-Que-a-bi-sur-do! - protestou Cho Chang - Professor, eu acordei hoje de manhã com um barulho e quando abri os olhos, dei de cara com esta COISA se levantando do chão!

-Olha o respeito! "Coisa" não! - disse Shigure, indignado.

-As meninas que dividem o quarto comigo são testemunhas de que eu não deixei o quarto nem uma única vez à noite e ninguém também ouviu ou viu esse CANALHA entrando!

-Canalha? Como você se atreve? - Shigure estava começando a ficar nervoso.

-O fato interessante aqui, senhorita Chang, é que nem você nem suas colegas de quarto poderiam mesmo ter ouvido o senhor Souma entrando em seus aposentos! Afinal de contas, nem ele nem sua irmã são alunos da nossa escola! Não, senhorita Chang, Souma não apareceu em seu quarto de uma forma convencional! E é isto que precisamos investigar! - explicou Dumbledore com seu jeito todo especial - Agora, senhor Souma, eu preciso que você tente se lembrar de tudo que fez antes de aparecer no quarto da senhorita Chang, por favor?

-Tudo? Tipo, até quantas vezes ele foi no banheiro? Não, porque o Shigure vai ao banheiro com uma freqüência assombrosa! Se não é pra ver se nenhum fio de cabelo saiu do lugar é pra ca...

-SIBILA! VOLTE A SER UMA AMEIXA SECA POR FAVOR! " - disse Shigure irritado para a irmã que parecia ter voltado a ser ela mesma por alguns segundos – (cof) Desculpem. Então...ontem eu tive um dia normal. Acordei cedo, NA MINHA PROPRIA CAMA pelo menos, peguei o ônibus junto com a Sibila para irmos para a faculdade. Tive aula de fisiologia vegetal, foi uma droga! Odeio fisiologia vegetal, sabe? Aquela professora me irrita, manda fazer trabalhos a cada 10 minutos e acha que as porcarias das plantas são tudo o que importa no planeta! - e quando terminou de dizer isso, olhou involuntariamente para a professora Sprout, que parecia não muito satisfeita com ele. Shigure ficou um pouco constrangido com o bola fora, mas continuou - ahn...então...depois eu tive aula de zoologia!

- Eu °°AMO°° zoologia! - disse Sibila, sorrindo para Hagrid.

- E eu odeio! Cada bicho idiota, nojento! Aquelas minhocas, aqueles vermes parasitas, aqueles insetos horríveis, blergh! Os professores de zoologia parecem que tem uma mentalidade idêntica à dos bichos que eles ensinam e ... - e ouviu um rosnado próximo, vindo de Hagrid, que o fez repensar nas suas palavras imediatamente. Shigure nem ao menos olhou para o professor, de tão constrangido. Mas fez mais uma tentativa, engolindo em seco - E...ahn...depois tive aula de Bioquímica! Foi a aula prática mais estúpida que já tive! Fiquei o que pareciam horas e mais horas lá, um tempo precioso perdido pra desnaturar proteínas e fazer soluções adicionando extrato de umas ervas bestas, adicionando umas porcarias que faziam a solução mudar de cor enquanto era aquecida no fogo e etc. O professor é um cavalo, estúpido! E é uma bichona mal-amada também! Sim, porque um cara que vive de ensinar alunos a pegarem num bastão pra mexer melecas dentro de um pote fervendo no fogo SÓ PODE ser uma bichona mal-amada, sem coração e...e... - e Shigure captou o olhar assassino que Snape lançava para ele. Foi quando Shigure decidiu passar a palavra para a irmã - Sibila, meu bem, participe da conversa você também! - disse ele com um sorriso amarelo e muito nervoso.

-Posso mesmo? - perguntou ela com os olhos brilhando.

-Bom, eu acredito que a senhorita pode nos contar quais foram as últimas coisas que fez antes de amanhecer na cama do profess...

-EUESCOVEIOSDENTES,VESTIOPIJAMA,ATOCA,DEITEINACAMAENÃOVIMAISNADA! - disse Sibila num fôlego só, apertando os olhos, extremamente vermelha e nervosa à menor lembrança do ocorrido naquela manhã nos aposentos do Prof. Snape.

A professora McGonagall olhava com compaixão para a pequena garota de camisola colorida encolhida na cadeira. Disse em um tom carinhoso para a garota:

-Oh, querida, eu sei que é difícil para você falar sobre isso, mas você compreende como é importante? Você precisa vencer esta dificuldade e ir em frente!

-É, meu bem! Você está segura! Está entre amigos, divida suas experiências com a gente! - disse Shigure segurando a mão da irmã e falando num tom visivelmente falso, com um sorriso malicioso que não conseguia esconder.

Ela tirou a mão para longe do irmão violentamente:

-Sua cobra peçonhenta! Estou entre amigos, sei! Falso, cínico! - disse ela, ainda ruborizada.

-Bem, se a senhorita Sibila não está em condições de nos dizer nada, então eu peço que o Prof. Snape nos descreva o que aconteceu! - disse Dumbledore.

Snape se remexeu nervoso na cadeira, mas falou mesmo assim:

-Muito bem. Eu acordei com esta criatura horrenda sentada em cima de mim e repuxando meu rosto com as mãos como se achasse que eu sou feito de borracha ¬¬ - Sibila deu um pequeno gemido - Na surpresa do momento, achei que estava sendo atacado por alguma fada mordente ou um diabrete que tivesse escapado dos cuidados de Hagrid. Por isso, derrubei a criatura no chão e apontei minha varinha para ela. Então eu notei que era...era...isso aí - ele disse "isso aí" com uma espécie de nojo na voz, fazendo com que mais um gemido infeliz viesse de Sibila - É de se esperar que, sob a mira de uma varinha, qualquer pessoa tome uma atitude cuidadosa. Mas ISSO AÍ olhou para mim e disse "isso, me joga no chão e me faz mulher aqui." - ele repetiu as palavras sem qualquer emoção na voz, como se estivesse lendo um texto. Shigure percebeu que Sibila estava escorregando da cadeira, de tão mole que ela se tornou quando ouviu as palavras sendo repetidas. E Snape percebeu isso também.

-E...er...o que o senhor fez diante da proposta, professor? - perguntou Hagrid, com uma mistura de curiosidade e constrangimento.

-É e-vi-den-te ¬¬ - disse ele com irritação na voz e com uma sobrancelha levantada - Eu perguntei de onde ela era e como havia conseguido entrar em Hogwarts, uma vez que já havia notado que ela não era uma aluna. Mas ela respondeu "ffssss (assim, mordendo o lábio) essa voz me deixa louca." - era inacreditável como ele conseguia permanecer sério E sem qualquer resquício de emoção enquanto representava a cena. Shigure olhou para o lado e não viu Sibila. Provavelmente terminou de escorregar pela cadeira. Olhou novamente para Snape e ele parecia agora satisfeitíssimo com a reação da garota (ou a falta dela, uma vez que ela já não era visível) - Quando vi que uma conversa racional e inteligente não funcionaria com "ela" - disse ele dando uma ênfase à palavra "ela" - e como ela era APARENTEMENTE inofensiva, levantei da cama e me dirigi à porta, para avisar alguém da presença dela. Meu erro foi dar as costas para este DEMÔNIO! - disse ele agora quase sorrindo de desdém e de satisfação por insultar a pequena Sibila.

Os ouvintes estavam tensos, envolvidos na história e ao mesmo tempo lançando olhares desconfiados uns aos outros. Como o professor não falasse nada para continuar a contar os fatos, Shigure se prontificou para incentivá-lo:

-Bem, e ent...

-E DAÍ? QUE ACONTECEU DEPOIS? - interrompeu Hagrid com um olhar meio doentio, segurando com força as bordas da mesa.

Snape levantou uma sobrancelha em direção à porta da sala. Como ninguém entendeu, ele indicou com o olhar, mas os presentes apenas olhavam para ele desconfiados. Logo ele estava fazendo sinais com a cabeça e um olhar significativo, mas as pessoas apenas se entreolhavam e davam de ombros sem entender. Irritado, ele começou a fazer gestos frenéticos com os braços, com a cabeça, com os dedos e com olhos, além de dar gemidos como "hmmm! hmm hmm hmmmmm!", mas tudo que ele conseguiu foi:

-Você está se sentindo bem Professor?

Snape respirou fundo, fechou os olhos, e com uma falsa calma e controle, finalmente resolveu comunicar verbalmente que:

-Parece que a raposa está tentando escapar da caçada! - disse ele com um sorriso maléfico. Inacreditavelmente, todos continuaram olhando para ele com caras de dúvida. Então ele mandou tudo à merda e disse:

-OLHEM PRA PORTA, PORRAAA!

Eles olharam e lá estava Sibila, se arrastando pelo chão como se fosse um soldado no meio da guerra, quietinha em direção à porta e tentando alcançar o trinco sem precisar levantar o corpo. Ao ouvir o berro do professor, ela virou a cabeça ligeiro, um olhar de lebre acuada (ao invés de raposa). Num ato desesperado, ela levantou do chão com uma agilidade incomum e se jogou no trinco da porta, mas quando estava abrindo a pesada porta, ouviu um estampido, um jato de luz passou por ela. A porta se fechou com um estrondo e ela foi atirada longe, novamente para o chão. Ouviu-se um gemido e logo em seguida Sibila apareceu, levantando-se segurando com uma mão a cabeça e com a outra as "ancas".

-Sem truques, Miss Souma - disse Snape, de pé e com a varinha apontada para ela - Agora retorne para o seu lugar, isso...NÃO, Miss Souma, é para o outro lado, isso mesmo. Muito bem, estou impressionado que a senhorita tenha conseguido sozinha e sem tropeçar nenhuma vez. Agora, vamos continuar o relato de onde eu parei - ele dizia isso visivelmente deliciado por ter uma oportunidade de esculhambar com a garota.

-Você parou quando você virou as costas pra ela e ela...O QUE ELA FEZ? CONTA LOGO! - Hagrid estava incontido. Shigure achou estranhíssimo tanta curiosidade. Hagrid parecia estar suando frio até. Snape ficou ligeiramente incomodado com a reação do colega, mas prosseguiu:

-Como eu dizia, eu me dirigi então para a porta. Mas quando passei por perto da garota, ela...ela...- e pela primeira vez ele pareceu inseguro.

-ELA...? - perguntou Hagrid vibrando de expectativa.

-Ela...- continuou Snape, aparentemente sem forças para dar o grande desfecho.

-ELA ENCHEU A MÃO! ISSO QUE ELA FEZ! E AINDA DISSE QUE A BUNDA DELE ERA UM TESÃO! PRONTO! FALEI! SATISFEITOS? AHN? AHN? QUEREM UMA SIMULAÇÃO PRA ENTENDER MELHOR COMO FOI? VEM CÁ PROFESSOR, VIRE DE COSTAS UM MOMENTINHO QUE EU...

-**CHEGA!** - gritou Snape furioso, dando um tapa na mesa. Sibila havia enlouquecido. A sessão prolongada de humilhação que ela sofreu durante o dia havia criado um monstro.

- E DEPOIS EU GRUDEI NA PERNA DELE ENQUANTO ELE IA PRA SALA DO DIRETOR! ENQUANTO A ESCADA SUBIA EU ARRANQUEI UNS 3 BOTÕES DA ROUPA DELE MAIS OU MENOS E DEPOIS ELE FOI SALVO POR DUMBLEDORE! PRONTO! ESTA É A TRISTE HISTÓRIA DO ASSÉDIO SEXUAL SOFRIDO PELO PROFESSOR SNAPE! - Sibila gritava inabalável, quase histérica.

Todos fizeram silêncio diante da inesperada reação da garota, surpresos demais para pensar em algo para dizer.

-Sibila! Como você pode? Que coisa mais sórdida! - dizia Shigure, quase enojado.

- Eu achei que estava sonhando, já falei! E em sonhos a gente pode fazer o que quiser sem medo! Eu devia ter estranhado ele estar se fazendo tanto de difícil, nos outros sonhos não era assi...ahn...esquece...- refreou-se ela, já cansada demais para sequer se sentir constrangida novamente.

- Albus, com o perdão da palavra, eu acho que nós não estamos chegando à lugar algum com esta conversa, como você já deve saber! - disse o professor Flitwick com seu jeitinho irritado - até agora não tocamos na questão principal do problema: por que eles estão aqui?

Mas Dumbledore olhava feliz pela janela para as borboletas e as libélulas passeando pelos jardins.

- Albus? - tentou novamente o professor

- Ahn? Ah, olá Filius! Em que posso ajudá-lo? - perguntou o diretor como se tivesse saído de um transe.

-Albus! Acorde! O problema!

-Que problema?

-Os irmãos!

-Que irmãos?

Flitwick olhava incrédulo para a expressão confusa no rosto do diretor.

-Ahn...Albus, os irmãos Souma apareceram aqui de repente, em Hogwarts e não sabemos porque, este é o nosso problema... - disse a professora McGonagall suavemente para o diretor e este olhou para ela com cara de quem diz "oh, mas é claro! Que memória fantástica!" e disse:

-Oh! Mas claro! Que memória fantástica a sua Minerva! E que cabeça a minha he he. Sim, onde paramos? - disse Dumbledore agora todo feliz, olhando sorridente para os irmãos.

Nisso, o professor Flitwick se inclinou para cochichar para Snape:

-Oh meu deus, ele tem piorado muito nos últimos dias...

Tomando uma atitude de macho, a professora Minerva se levantou e falou:

-Bem, eu acho que no momento nós estamos muito exaltados com o ocorrido. Sugiro que nós façamos um intervalo. Depois do almoço conversaremos novamente e espero que então estejam todos mais calmos e se concentrem mais no que interessa, não é? Enquanto isso, vocês dois, Sibila e Shigure, acho que vocês podem aproveitar para conhecer o castelo, acho que não haverá problema.

-Professora McGonagall - começou Shigure - COMO a senhora sugere que eu ande por aí de pijama e com um rasgo no traseiro?

-Professora McGonagall - continuou Sibila - COMO a senhora espera que fique a minha reputação se eu sair por aí andando acompanhada por um cara com um pijama ridículo desses e com um rasgo na bunda?

-Sibila, quanto a isso você não precisa se preocupar - disse Shigure com todo o cinismo - a sua reputação ninguém consegue destruir mais do que você sozinha hhuhuhuhuhuh - novamente a mãozinha sobre os lábios escondendo o riso cínico.

A professora falou antes que Sibila fizesse algo mais do que apenas olhar feio para o irmão:

-Não se preocupem com isto, eu vou providenciar roupas para vocês, já que não tem jeito...

------------------------------------

Shigure olhava-se no espelho orgulhoso. Apesar de toda a loucura, estava realizando um sonho (ou o sonho estava realizando ele ou sei lá...). Lá estava ele vestindo um uniforme de Hogwarts. Estava perfeito nele. Perfeito. Não conseguia tirar os olhos de si mesmo naquele espelho.

-Onii-chan? - chamou Sibila baixinho.

-Que é? - respondeu ele, sem tirar os olhos da sua imagem.

-Onde foi mesmo que a McGonagall arranjou esses uniformes?

-Eu não faço idéia. Só sei que este aqui foi feito pra mim. - disse ele, cheio de si.

-E...e...você acha que eu estou bem assim? - perguntou ela muito envergonhada.

Ela vestia a versão feminina do uniforme. Shigure não conseguiu pensar em outra palavra para defini-la vestida com aquele uniforme: uma LÁSTIMA! Era terrivelmente difícil dizer o que estava pior, se era a gravata torta e com um nó ridículo ou se eram as magas da camisa que iam muito além do comprimento dos braços dela. Ou ainda se era a saia que quase batia nos tornozelos, era larga demais e Sibila tinha que ficar segurando o tempo todo para não cair. As meias com elásticos arrebentados faziam um bolo nos tornozelos, não paravam no lugar certo e ela nem arriscou usar os sapatos uns 4 números maiores do que o dela.

-Ahn...er...bom...ehn...- resmungou Shigure, não encontrando as palavras para não magoar a irmã mais do que o necessário.

-Sim? - disse ela com um olhar cheio de expectativa e de dar dó.

-Oh meu deus, mas onde foi que você arranjou essas roupas menina? - ouviu-se uma voz atrás deles. Era Madame Pomfrey novamente.

-Madame Pomfrey? - disse Sibila

-Ahn, acho que não nos conhecemos pequena, mas Minerva me contou da situação de vocês. Ela me pediu que viesse ajudá-los com os uniformes, deixe me ver isso querida - disse ela indo em direção à Sibila, que tentava em vão manter as mangas da camisa erguidas. Madame Pomfrey começou a apalpar todas as articulações de Sibila enquanto olhava para Shigure - hmmm o seu parece que ficou perfeito não foi garoto? Que ótimo, não vai precisar de nenhum ajuste! - disse ela enquanto olhava os dentes de uma Sibila com a boca escancarada - droga, tudo em ordem com você, seu problema são só as roupas mesmo suspiro. Se bem que estou achando você magrinha demais, era bom que você passasse um tempo lá na enfermaria, sabe? Pra fazermos uma dieta de engorda intensiva! - para Shigure parecia que ela dizia isso com um brilho diferente no olhar, mas achou que foi só impressão.

-Obrigada mas...será que no momento a senhora nã...

-Madame - interrompeu ela.

-Ok, será que então a senhora não podi...

-MADAME ¬¬

-(olhando confusa) Ceeerto, como eu dizia, meu uniforme está muito grande, a senhora pod...

-MADAME, MADAME! PELA ÚLTIMA VEZ!

Sibila olhou para trás mas não viu ninguém.

-Perdão, a senhora está falando comigo mesmo? - perguntou ela terrivelmente confusa.

-(suspiro irritado) Ai senhor, esqueça, esqueça, o que você queria mesmo?

-Então, não tem como dar um jeito nas minhas roupas? Tipo assim, me emprestar uns alfinetes pra segurar essas mangas e talvez um cinto pra segurar a saia! Os sapatos não precisa se preocupar, eu ando de meia por aí, não faz mal.

Aquilo cortou o coração de Madame Pomfrey. Pobrezinha, tão humilde, tão modesta, tão burrinha... Não disse nada, apenas levantou a varinha e de repente as roupas de Sibila começaram a encolher e se ajustar sozinhas. Os irmãos ficaram estáticos, maravilhados com aquilo.

-Prontinho! Bom, continua um pouco grande, você é pequenininha demais, mas pelo menos as roupas não caem mais sozinhas agora he he. Eu continuo recomendando aquela dieta de engorda hein? - disse ela, piscando um olho.

-Ahn, você disse que a professora McGonagall informou a MADAME da nossa situação, a MADAME sabe o que temos que fazer agora? Temos instruções? E porque eu estou vestido com as cores da Corvinal e minha irmã com as da Sonserina? - perguntou Shigure.

-A professora me deu instruções de ajustar suas roupas e pedir pra que vocês a esperem aqui, ela está a caminho, para conversar melhor com vocês. Bem, preciso ir agora, não agüento ficar muito tempo longe da minha enfermaria e dos meus alunos doentes, quebrados, com hematomas e cortes huhuhuh - ela disse isso com tamanha felicidade que agora até Sibila percebeu.

Poucos minutos após a saída de Madame Pomfrey, a professora McGonagall chegou.

-Espero que não tenham esperado muito. Vejo que Poppy fez um bom trabalho com suas roupas novas.

-Ahn, professora, de onde vieram estas roupas? - perguntou Shigure

-Ah, são uniformes que os alunos acabam esquecendo na lavanderia no final do ano letivo. Como geralmente nunca tentam recuperá-los, nós os guardamos para casos especiais, como este.

-Nós vamos ficar em casas diferentes? - perguntou Sibila um pouco ansiosa.

-Calma senhorita Souma. Uma coisa de cada vez. Vocês ficarão aqui nos castelo até descobrirmos qual foi a falha na segurança do castelo que deixou vocês entrarem.

-VOCÊ VAI NOS DENUNCIAR PRA POLÍCIA? - mais uma vez Sibila, desta vez extremamente nervosa.

-Sibila, deixa ela falar criatura! - disse o irmão.

-Como eu dizia, não é possível que qualquer pessoa entre ou saia deste castelo sem o conhecimento e consentimento dos seus ocupantes, portanto, não entendemos como vocês entraram aqui. Vocês dizem que dormiram na casa de vocês e acordaram aqui, foi isso? - eles concordaram - nunca uma coisa parecida aconteceu. Mas temos uma teoria que precisamos comprovar. Vocês tem idéia do porque de terem amanhecido cada um junto de uma pessoa diferente? Vocês tinham alguma ligação com a senhorita Chang ou com o professor Snape?

-Bom...- começou Sibila - o Snape sempre foi meu personagem predileto, desde o princípio...

-Personagem? - a professora ficou confusa - Oh sim, você deve estar falando das figurinhas nos sapos de chocolate. Estranho, não sabia que Severus tinha sua imagem nas figurinhas... - os irmãos se entreolharam - Bom, então talvez seja isso. Acredito que você, senhor Souma, deva ter uma grande admiração pela senhorita Chang, estou certa?

-Bom...ahn...é, é...ela é uma apanhadora famosa hehe - disse ele, dando um sorriso sem graça.

-Você quis dizer que ela é uma apanhadora gostosa né? hihihihi - cochichou Sibila para ele.

-Então é isso mesmo, vocês tem uma ligação com essas pessoas. Eu já imaginava isso, por isso dei a cada um de vocês um uniforme de uma casa diferente: de Shigure o uniforme da corvinal e para Sibila, o da sonserina.

-Quer dizer que...

-Quer dizer que assim vocês podem passar mais tempo por perto das pessoas com quem aparentemente vocês tem ligação. Algo me diz que esta proximidade pode nos dar uma resposta. E não é só isso, enquanto permanecerem nos castelo, devem se passar por alunos. Não queremos que uma história dessas se espalhe por aí, podem imaginar que confusão seria se os pais soubessem que estranhos entraram no castelo misteriosamente?

-Mas nós não somos criminosos nem entramos aqui por que queríamos! Também não sabemos o que aconteceu! - respondeu Shigure.

-Mesmo que isso seja explicado, ninguém vai querer saber. Interessa que se vocês puderam, outros podem!

-Eu acho que não entendi a parte do "ficar mais tempo por perto das pessoas com quem vocês tem ligação" - disse Sibila, insegura.

Minerva respirou fundo antes de falar.

-Eu e o professor Dumbledore acreditamos que essas pessoas com quem vocês tem ligação são a chave para sua entrada aqui. E provavelmente são a chave para a saída também! Por isso precisamos fazer testes e por isso a senhorita vai ficar como assistente do professor Snape, enquanto que o senhor fica como colega da senhorita Chang.

-Mas os alunos vão perceber que não somos daqui, que aparecemos de repente! O que vamos dizer? Como uma aluna nova se torna logo de cara assistente de um professor? E o que a Cho vai dizer aos outros quando a virem andando por aí com um cara que nem mesmo ela conhecia até hoje de manhã? E justo aquele que invadiu o dormitório dela (isto é, segundo ela e as colegas de quarto, lógico ¬¬) - disse Shigure.

- Ela diz que foi amor à primeira vista, que quando ela viu aquela bunda de fora não pode resistir hihihihihih - respondeu Sibila.

-E quanto à nossa idade? - continuou ele, ignorando Sibila - Somos mais velhos! Temos 20 anos enquanto que os alunos mais velhos tem 17! Tudo bem, a Sibila se passa facilmente por uma aluna do segundo ano, mas e eu?

-Ééééé, vão achar que você é o primo mais velho do Dumbledore de tão velho que você parece ¬¬ - disse ela, mal humorada.

-Já pensamos nisso também - disse a professora - Sibila é a primeira estagiária que Hogwarts recebe do curso superior de poções, mas como sua mala foi extraviada na viagem, tivemos de fornecer roupas para ela (no caso o uniforme) até que seus pertences sejam recuperados. Shigure Souma é o irmão de Sibila que veio transferido e está passando um tempo para ver se consegue se adaptar à nova escola.

-O QUE? Eu vou ser o irmão MAIS NOVO da Sibila? - perguntou Shigure indignado.

-Se o senhor tiver uma sugestão melhor...

-Hihihi quem mandou gostar de garotinha! Se você tivesse escolhido uma professora você seria estagiário também! - disse Sibila, triunfante.

-E quanto ao incidente do dormitório? As outras meninas também me viram lá! - disse ele, novamente ignorando as provocações da irmã.

-Diremos a elas que você chegou muito tarde na escola, estava escuro e errou o caminho do dormitório masculino!

-E o feitiço das escadas?

-Ora, quer parar de complicar as coisas? Elas não são tão espertas assim para lembrar das escadas, apenas seja gentil com elas, peça desculpas e elas nem vão se importar mais com isso, você é muito bem apessoado, vai se sair bem - ele ficou satisfeito com o elogio.

-E temos que ficar quanto tempo perto das nossas "pessoa chave"? - perguntou Sibila

-Quanto tempo for necessário para chegarmos à uma conclusão! - a professora começava a se irritar.

-E se não chegarmos à conclusão nenhuma? - perguntou Shigure

-Eu ODEIO pessimismo, senhor Shigure ¬¬.

O olhar dela fez com que Shigure e Sibila sumissem com suas perguntas imediatamente e apenas aceitassem as coisas. Logo, seguiram a professora que os levou cada qual para seu destino.

------------------------

Continua no próximo capítulo, isto é, se alguém manifestar aqui que ainda está lendo isso aí! Digam alguma coisa!

14141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414


	4. A que casa pertenço?

**Capítulo 4: A que casa pertenço?**

-Por favoooooooorrrrr! Por favor, por favor, por favoooorrr! Ó.Ò - choramingava Sibila.

-Miss Souma, nós não temos tempo para isso agora, compreenda! - respondia McGonagall.

-Mas por queeee? Eu nunca mais vou ter uma chance dessas na vida! Por favor, o que custa? - ela continuava choramingando, desta vez puxando a manga da professora.

Os irmão estavam seguindo a professora pelos corredores de Hogwarts para que Sibila fosse ao encontro do professor Snape e Shigure ao encontro da aluna Cho Chang. Porém, desde que saíram da sala onde trocaram seus pijamas pelos uniformes de Hogwarts, Sibila não parou de implorar para que a professora antes os levasse à sala do diretor para que eles fossem sorteados pelo chapéu seletor apenas por curiosidade. Aliás, a "curiosidade" dela já estava tomando proporções não saudáveis.

-Sibila, pelo amor de deus, você não está aqui a passeio! Vamos logo e pare de reclamar - disse a professora. Shigure achou que ela falou num tom maternal DEMAIS.

-Mas...mas...mas isso não é justo! Eu quero saber em que casa eu vou ficar de verdade! Apesar de que eu gosto da Sonserina mas...mas não é a mesma coisa - -" - dizia ela infeliz.

Shigure resolveu interferir.

-Sabe...eu também tenho essa curiosidade. Acho que a Corvinal é uma casa legal mas não sei...também quero saber pra onde eu iria!

A professora olhou para os dois, pensou um pouco, deu um suspiro e disse:

-Está bem, está bem, eu levo vocês até lá, MAS SEJAM RÁPIDOS! Nós não estamos aqui tirando férias ¬¬.

Chegando à sala do Diretor (que não estava presente), a professora McGonagall pegou cuidadosamente o chapéu seletor de cima da prateleira. Sibila estava toda agitada e Shigure discretamente curioso. Houve então um momento de silêncio e estática esquisito entre eles. Ninguém se mexeu. A professora ficou lá segurando o chapéu, esperando que um dos dois se manifestasse e eles ficaram esperando sem se moverem dos lugares.

-Querem fazer o favor de vir até aqui logo? Qual é o problema? - perguntou a professora quebrando o silêncio.

-Estamos esperando ele cantar a musiquinha! - disse Sibila, séria.

-Ah deuses, ele não vai cantar a música! Agora venha aqui.

-Por que não?

-Porque ele leva um ano inteiro para compor a música e ela ainda não está pronta! Quem de vocês vai primeiro?

-Ah não! Sem musiquinha eu não que...

-SIBILA VENHA IMEDIATAMENTE AQUI! - gritou a professora no limite da sua paciência com a teimosia da garota. Definitivamente elas pareciam mãe e filha para Shigure.

Sibila, por sua vez, não perdeu mais nem um segundo diante da ordem da professora. Correu para perto dela e ela colocou o chapéu em sua cabeça. Sibila tremia incontrolavelmente debaixo do chapéu de tanta ansiedade. Alguns segundos se passaram sem que o chapéu demonstrasse sinal de vida. Sibila se desesperou:

-POR QUE ELE NÃO FALA NADA? T.T

-Pq eu naum queru, mina! - respondeu subitamente o chapéu. Shigure e Sibila olharam-se de boca aberta.

-C-como assim não quer?

-Saca so mina, eu fico aqui isquecidu u anu inteiru tendu ki compor esa droga desa musica sem nem direitu a 1 bera di veiz in quadu, tah ligada? Tipo, num teim nem inspirasaum assim meu! I eu num possu nem fazê o som ki eu gostu, tah ligada? Eu quiria fazê meu som, tipo rap, hip hop, funk, tah sabendu? Mais num dah meu, ordem eh ordem, tô sendu pago pra issu tá ligada? Meu, num tem nem uma erva aí pra passa os tempo difícil, mó solidaum meu! Tah ligada esses papo di comprexo? - tagarelava sem parar o chapéu. Shigure e Sibila trocavam olhares e caretas de quem diz "o que está acontecendo?".

-Complexo, você quis dizer...- corrigiu Shigure.

-Issaí mermaum, comprexo. Tah ligadu? Intão, meu, eu sofro meu, eu tenhu esses troço ae. Meu, u ki eu quiria di verdade era ser um gorro de lã, tah ligado? Daqueles preto! Ou dava pra ser tamém uma juana dark, tao ligado aqueles gorro ki cobre a cara toda i tem buraco pros olho i pra boca? Po mano, ia participá di altus assaltus ae hi hi hi.

Shigure olhou para Sibila e viu que ela estava com lágrimas nos olhos de decepção.

-Eu não acredito...eu não acredito que o Chapéu Seletor é na verdade um MANO! - disse Shigure, cobrindo o rosto com a mão.

-E daqueles que carregam no "r" e falam "nossa mina, tu eh mó gostosa, tah ligada?" quando a gente passa! - acrescentou Sibila, infeliz.

-E daqueles que ouvem Marcelo D2! - completou Shigure.

-Ei! Eu gosto do Marcelo D2 - defendeu-se Sibila.

-Bom, você também gosta da Wanessa Camargo...

-Eu não gosto dela! Só de uma música! "

-Ó, apesar do ceis naum tiverem pididu nem um "por favor" ae pra mi usá, eu gostei do ceis, tao ligadu? - interferiu o chapéu - Deu pra vê ki oces gosta di musica tamém e das boa meu! Eu vô mostrá proceis como ki eu quiria mi apresentá na hora da selesaum, tao ligado? batida de funk começa a tocar magicamente no ar

**O expresso apitô quandu cheguei na istação**

**Quasi perdi o trem mas cheguei pra seleção!**

**Hagrid mi pego e mi levô pelu caminho**

**Era pelo lago e eu nao podia ir sozinho**

**Minerva eh a fessora di transfiguração**

**Ela mi catô e me levô pelu salão**

**Eu tava assustadu e naum sabia nada**

**Mais u chapeu falô sobre cada casa**

**(chorus) Hogwarts Comanda, Rá rá, ru ru!**

**Os mano solta a franga, rá rá, ru ru!**

**E as muié mexe a popança, rá rá, ru ru!**

**Olha o popozão!**

**A Lufa-Lufa eh pros desastre e pros baixo astral**

**Assim como os nerd vão pra Corvinal**

**A Sonserina eh pros mitidu ki deseja glória**

**E os mano valentão vão pra Grifinória**

**Mais tomem mais cuidado, disse o diretor**

**Ki u Pirraça esse anu vai tocá terror**

**Num façam nada erradu que vai tê detenção**

**O duro eh iscolhi si eh co Filch ou Severão**

**(chorus) Hogwarts Comanda, Rá rá, ru ru!**

**Os mano solta a franga, rá rá, ru ru!**

**E as muié mexe a popança, rá rá, ru ru!**

**Olha o popozão!**

Silêncio.

O Chapéu virava para encarar uma pessoa à outra em busca de algum tipo de aprovação.

-E ae? E ae? Ki ki acharam? Massa neh? Meu, ia ser muito mais divertido, tah ligadu, si fosse assim!

A professora McGonagall não sabia mais onde enfiar a cara de tanta vergonha, mas disse com voz firme:

-AGORA-CHEGA-DE-TAGARELAR! Faça seu trabalho logo! E quanto à vocês dois - disse ela se dirigindo aos irmãos - espero que estejam satisfeitos agora que o chapéu cantou para vocês. AO TRABALHO!

O Chapéu deu um sonoro suspiro mas continuou meio a contra-gosto:

-Muito bem, muito bem, o que temos aqui? - disse ele enquanto estudava a cabeça de Sibila.

-Oh! Mas agora você parece mais com o Chapéu Seletor que eu sempre imaginei! - disse ela, maravilhada.

-Faz parti do trabalho, mina, he he. (cof cof) Continuando, vejo que você tem mu...

Mas o Chapéu foi interrompido por uma coruja espalhafatosa e escalafobética que entrou na sala espalhando penas por todo lado. Após alguns movimentos no ar que lembravam demais um nado sincronizado (ao menos foi o que Shigure achou), ela pousou na mesa do diretor e estendeu o pé com um pergaminho endereçado à professora Minerva. Ela pegou o pergaminho, leu-o rapidamente e disse:

-Oh meu deus, precisam de mim com urgência na sala comunal da Grifinória! Parece que dois alunos estão duelando por lá! Eu preciso MESMO ir ver o que está acontecendo, vocês dois terminem aqui com o Chapéu e me esperem do lado de fora do escritório, em frente à Gárgula! NÃO SAIAM DE LÁ, esperem que eu venha buscá-los! - disse ela enquanto saía apressada pela porta.

Shigure e Sibila deram de ombros e o Chapéu continuou de onde parou.

-Certo garotinha, eu vejo coragem em você ÀS VEZES, em geral você deixa os seus amigos na mão. E você faz de tudo para conseguir o que deseja ÀS VEZES, quando a preguiça não é muito grande. Você é gentil e hospitaleira ÀS VEZES, principalmente quando é do seu interesse que as pessoas gostem de você. E eu simplesmente não vejo esperteza, nem esporadicamente.

-Pô! Não precisa esculhambar! - disse ela.

-Eu só digo a verdade, tah ligada?

- (suspiro) Tá, e que casa você me recomenda então?

-Olha...para ser sincero, eu nunca peguei um caso como o seu. Eu acho que para você tinha que ter uma casa à parte porque você não consegue se encaixar bem em casa nenhuma de Hogwarts! Não é doce o suficiente para a Lufa-Lufa, não é corajosa para a Grifinória, não é ambiciosa para a Sonserina e definitvamente não é esperta para a Corvinal! Talvez na casa do Hagrid tenha um espacinho pra você e...

-Você tá me deixando nervosa! É bom você ir parando com as piadinhas e andar logo com essa seleção senão alguém vai sair ferido daqui, TÁ LIGADO? ¬¬" - disse ela, realmente brava, esticando o braço em direção à escrivaninha do diretor para apanhar qualquer objeto de aspecto ameaçador.

-SONSERINA! - gritou o chapéu mais do que depressa.

-Ahn? - disse Sibila, olhando confusa para o irmão.

- E-eu achei que devido à sua...ahn...doçura e modéstia e simplicidade você se encaixaria perfeitamente na Lufa-Lufa . Mas diante dessa demonstração árdua de determinação em conseguir o que você deseja, não importa os meios, você definitivamente é da Sonserina - -" - disse o chapéu um pouco nervoso.

-Uaaaau! Você viu só onii-chan? Acertaram no meu uniforme!

-Mas...sabe...se você escolhesse...se você quisesse...você poderia ser aceita na Lufa-Lufa... - continuou o chapéu, hesitante.

-Estou satisfeitíssima! Obrigada! - disse ela, incorporando um jeito de classe e arrogância forçados enquanto retirava o chapéu da cabeça e o depositava na cadeira. Shigure aproximou-se então da cadeira, sentou-se e colocou o chapéu em si mesmo.

-Hmmmmm...que dúvida, que dúvida... - imediatamente começou o chapéu.

Shigure engoliu em seco enquanto olhava cheio de expectativa para Sibila.

- Você é muito esperto rapaz, muito, muito esperto. Acho que você sugou para você toda a esperteza da sua irmã enquanto estavam no útero he he he.

Sibila lançou um olhar fulminante para o chapéu, que estremeceu ligeiramente na cabeça de Shigure antes de continuar.

-Ahn...(cof cof)...então, você é inteligente, aplicado e organizado mais do que o suficiente para ir para a Corvinal. Um talento incomum, devo dizer! PORÉM...- e o chapéu fez uma pausa.

-Ahn...porém o que? - perguntou Shigure, subitamente ansioso após ser retirado do breve momento em que os elogios do chapéu faziam-no encher o peito de orgulho de si mesmo.

-Você é extremamente falso, hipócrita, calculista e ambicioso, muito ambicioso.

-Escuta aqui seu chapéu remenda..

-SONSERINA sem dúvidas mais! - interrompeu o chapéu - agora si ocês naum si importá, eu quiria ir pra minha pratelera, falô?

-Mas...mas...- tentou argumentar Shigure, mas desistiu. Agradeceu ao chapéu e levou-o até a prateleira.

--------------------------------

Sibila e Shigure estavam encostados na gárgula que marcava a entrada da sala do diretor como foi pedido. Sibila com as mãos atrás do corpo e Shigure com os braços cruzados e um pé apoiado na parede. Já fazia mais ou menos 10 minutos que estavam lá, parados, em silêncio, na penumbra do corredor.

Sibila então arriscou começar uma conversa.

-Você gostou de ir pra Sonserina?

-Eu não fui pra Sonserina, eu estou na Corvinal, esqueceu?

-Sim, mas se você fosse aluno de verdade iria pra Sonserina!

-E você também!

-É...- ela fez uma pausa, pensativa - E será que isso é bom?

-E por que não seria?

-Ah...sei lá...é a casa do Draco Malfoy! E do Voldemort!

-Tá e podia ter sido a casa do Harry também, se ele tivesse escolhido ficar nela.

-É...- outra pausa - O que aconteceria com o Harry se ele tivesse escolhido a Sonserina?

-Ahn...deixa eu ver... - começou Shigure com tom zombeteiro - Ah, já sei! Ele provavelmente usaria uniforme com detalhes verdes e prateados! Olhe só! Igualzinho ao seu! - disse ele com falsa surpresa, enquanto revirava os olhos.

-HA HA HA ¬¬. Que engraçadinho que você é...

-Pensa um pouco, Sibila, como é que EU vou saber isso? Por um acaso eu tenho cara de J. K. Rowling e...Quer prestar atenção quando estou dando bronca em você? - mas ela já não o ouvia mais. Shigure percebeu que ela olhava atentamente um ponto mais adiante no corredor e quando olhou para ele, entendeu o que era o seu novo foco de atenção.

-Aquela ali não é a Madame Norris? - perguntou ele.

-Nhaaaaaaa! Shigureeeeeeee! É um gatinhooooooooo! - Sibila começou com mais um de seus ataques de sentimentalismo, caracterizados por lágrimas no olhos, voz irritantemente aguda e braços estendidos em direção ao objeto de afeição. Shigure percebeu que Sibila começou a se deslocar em direção à gata.

-Sibi...Sibil...Sibila, O QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ FAZENDO? - disse ele esticando um braço para tentar segurar a irmã, que agora andava rapidamente para Madame Norris.

-Eu quero pegar o gatinho no coloooooooo! Nhaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! XD - respondeu ela sem nem olhar para trás.

-Mas a McGonagall mandou a gente esperar ela aqui! SIBILA! ONDE VOCÊ VAI? SIBILAAAA! - gritou Shigure quando viu a irmã perseguir a gata corredor abaixo e virar em um corredor paralelo.

Shigure debateu por vários segundos se ele deveria ir atrás da irmã ou esperar obedientemente pela professora, para então procurar Sibila. Mas, pensou ele com desespero, aquela tonga é capaz de se perder para sempre num armário mágico qualquer ou morrer de susto ao trombar num fantasma! E se é com o Pirraça que ela dá de cara?

Fechou os olhos, respirou fundo e saiu correndo pelo mesmo caminho que Sibila foi, chamando por ela.

---------------------------------

Parecia que ele já estava correndo pelos corredores havia horas, embora só fizesse 5 minutos desde que saiu atrás de sua irmã. Ele seguiu exatamente o mesmo caminho que Sibila aparentemente havia tomado. Mas chegou a uma bifurcação e não havia nem rastro da opção de sua irmã. Ele olhava frenético de um lado para o outro, tentando decidir que caminho tomar. Quando estava para arrancar os cabelos enquanto pensava nas piores torturas possíveis para aplicar mais tarde em Sibila, ele ouviu alguém cochichar atrás dele:

-Ow Pissiu!

Ele parou de chofre e assustado, olhou para trás. Mas não havia mais ninguém no corredor.

-Ooow! Pissiuuu! Aqui ó! - sibilou mais uma vez a voz misteriosa. E desta vez Shigure identificou sua origem. Deu uma risada de alívio.

-Ufa! Eu esqueci dos quadros de Hogwarts haha. Que ótimo! Você me assustou sabia?

-Desculpa! - disse o quadro escondido numa penumbra, ainda cochichando. Shigure ficou desconfiado.

-Ahn...por que você está cochichando? - perguntou ele, instintivamente baixando a voz também.

-Chegue mais perto e leia aqui ó! - disse o quadro. Na penumbra, Shigure conseguiu identificar a mão masculina da figura no quadro apontando para uma plaquinha presa à sua moldura.

-"O voto do silêncio" - leu Shigure. Então deu uma olhada melhor no quadro em si. Era a figura de um monge de joelhos numa cela minúscula e com um dedo sobre os lábios.

-Entendeu agora, ô palhação? Se os outros descobrem que eu quebrei o voto de silêncio, eles me enchem de porrada! - disse o monge, ainda com o dedo sobre os lábios.

-Oh...ahn...ok, desculpe. Você sabe se por aqui passou uma garot..

-Sua irmã foi pela esquerda! - disse o monge.

-Mas que inferno, até os quadros interrompem os outros nessa história ¬¬. Ok, muito obrigado. Passar bem. - disse Shigure mal-humorado, indo em direção indicada.

-Gatinho, gatinho, me dá um beijinhooo - cantarolava Sibila em algum canto remoto de Hogwarts enquanto saltitava alegre atrás de uma gata ansiosa para escapar do assédio. A gata corria por caminhos sinuosos e tomava com esperteza atalhos, com a esperança de que a aluna maluca que a perseguia desistisse da idéia. Mas não adiantava. Sibila estava convencida de que a gata estava amando brincar de pega-pega já que nunca ninguém deu este tipo de atenção e carinho para ela.

---------------------------------

-Meu deus do céu, como duas coisas tão pequenas como a minha irmã e um gato podem correr tanto? - reclamava Shigure enquanto parava para tomar fôlego. Ele estava perdido em algum ponto do segundo andar e já não sabia mais que escada ou que porta havia tomado para chegar ali - eu vou matar a Sibila, EU VOU MATAR A SIBILA, EU VOU DESTRUIR A SIBILAAAAA! - disse ele com raiva.

Mas de repente um som de passos próximo chamou sua atenção. Eram passos rápidos e aparentemente pertenciam à mais de uma criatura. Ele animou-se achando que talvez fosse Sibila e Madame Norris. Correu em direção aos passos, entrando em uma nova galeria de corredores. Ele parava e escutava atento a cada entrada para um novo corredor até que encontrou o aparentemente certo.

À medida que avançava pelo corredor, o passos eram mais audíveis. Ele se aproximava de uma esquina mas não teve medo de trombar com quem estivesse ali, estava convencido de que só podia ser sua irmã. Quando estava quase dobrando, ouviu um berro:

-IÁÁÁÁAÁÁÁÁÁ! - era definitivamente Sibila. Shigure se desesperou e quando finalmente dobrou a esquina, viu Sibila espatifada no chão, imóvel, encolhida de barriga para baixo.

-SIBILAAAAA! SIBILAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! MINHA IRMÃÃÃ! NÃO, O QUE VOCÊ FEZ? O QUE VOCÊ FEZ? SIBILAAAA EU NÃO QUERO QUE VOCÊ MORRAAAAAAAAAAAAA! - gritava quase chorando.

E quando ele estava se abaixando para tocá-la, ela levantou a cabeça para ele, totalmente surpresa (e saudável).

-Shigureeee onii-chan! Você veio atrás de mim? Que bom, chegou na hora certa então! Eu finalmente consegui agarrar a Madame Norris! - disse ela toda sorridente, levantando do chão e segurando nos braços a gata mal-humorada.

Shigure primeiro olhou para ela sem reação nenhuma. Depois, lentamente foi levantando os braços em direção à ela enquanto se aproximava lentamente também.

-Sibila...irmã querida...eu-vou-es-tran-gu-lar-vo-CÊ E VAI SER AGORAAAAAA! - Shigure não pôde mais conter a raiva e pulou no pescoço de Sibila, que sem entender nada, olhava para ele com olhos arregalados. Madame Norris se contorcia nos braços de Sibila, tentando aproveitar a briga para fugir.

-Shigureee (cof cof) A (gasp) A GATA VAI FUGIIIIIIRRR! COF COF. (N.A. notem com o que ela se preocupa - -")

-O QUE É QUE VOCÊS ESTÃO FAZENDO COM A MINHA GATA? SEUS CRETINOS! - gritou alguém.

Shigure, Madame Norris e Sibila estacaram na hora. Os três olhavam assustados para Argus Filch, o zelador fedorento e oleoso. Shigure soltou o pescoço de Sibila rapidamente e esta soltou Madame Norris, que correu para se esfregar nas pernas do dono.

-Oh minha queridinha, o que estes imprestáveis fizeram com você? Ahn? O que você disse? - resmungava ele enquanto colocava o ouvido próximo da gata agora em seu colo - Eles perseguiram você com um machado e uma panela de pressão? E o que? Eles queriam arrancar sua cauda para fazer um chaveiro para MIM? Ahn? Nãaaao! Não me diga! Chega Norris, meu bem, chega, isso é demais para mim! - disse ele com a voz embargada, enquanto limpava as lágrimas grosseiramente. Logo virou-se para os dois com uma loucura desvairada no olhar, mostrando os dentes podres ou amarelados (dentre aqueles que ainda não haviam caído) - Vocês estão muito, muito, MUITO encrencados MESMO, MESMO! - ele se aproximava com uma mão estendida para os dois e a outra aninhando a gata - Agora vocês dois vem comigo, para as masmorras, para minha sala de torturas particular! Vocês vão amá-la, sabe, eu coleciono objetos de tortura medieval trouxas, são os meus prediletos he he he - ele deu uma risada rouca.

-Evidentemente! Você não conseguiria usar os objetos mágicos sendo um ABORTO! - retrucou Shigure corajosamente enquanto se posicionava à frente da irmã de uma forma protetora.

Filch deu um rugido (Shigure e Sibila puderam até sentir o bafo podre), soltou a gata e foi em direção aos dois com as mãos em forma de garra, pronto para arrancar as tripas de cada um ali mesmo.

-EU VOU ARRANCAR SEUS OLHOS! SUAS LÍNGUAS! E SEUS DENTES VOU USAR EM MIM! EU VOU...EU VOU...

-Você vai calar a boca, Filch, seu imundo, e voltar para o seu covil. - uma voz calma, apesar da agressividade das palavras, e muito grave fez Filch parar de súbito seu avanço e olhar para trás, trêmulo. Do mesmo lugar de onde havia emergido ele próprio minutos atrás, uma pequena escada quase imperceptível ali no corredor, estava uma figura alta e toda em preto, olhando austeramente para a cena de braços cruzados.

-Severus! Que bom que está aqui! Esta aluna aqui é sua! A maldita queria matar minha Norris e eu acho justo que ela seja punida por isso! - disse Filch, agora não mais tão confiante - Além disso, o pirralho me ofendeu! Me chamou de...de...ABORTO!

Sibila deu um pequeno gemido quando reconheceu a figura e se encolheu um pouco atrás do irmão.

-Em primeiro lugar, para você, coisa inferior, é Professor Snape - dizia ele ainda com seu tom de voz falsamente calmo e casual enquanto se locomovia lentamente em direção aos outros - em segundo lugar, seria um enorme favor que trucidassem logo este felino imundo que enche meu laboratório de pêlos e urina.

-Professor, ela...ela não faz isso por maldade, veja bem, ela...- tentava se explicar Filch, torcendo as mãos nodosas nervosamente.

-Silêncio! - disse ele em voz baixa porém com inconfundível firmeza. Shigure percebeu que Sibila não mais se encolhia mas sim olhava a cena atentamente, com ar maravilhado. Shigure revirou os olhos - Eu ainda não acabei - sua voz era apenas um sussurro perigoso. Filch olhava os próprios pés e tremia.

-Eu aposto que ele vai se mijar hihihi - cochichou Shigure para Sibila.

-Ele não é maravilhoso? °.° - respondeu ela. Shigure deu um suspiro enquanto revirava os olhos novamente.

-Em terceiro lugar - continuou Snape, agora cruzando os braços novamente e olhando fixo para Filch - não entendo o porquê do escândalo. Você é realmente nada mais que um aborto fétido que encontra abrigo em Hogwarts em troca de exercer todo o trabalho imundo que ninguém mais se sujeita a fazer. Logo...não acho que dizer a verdade seja um desrespeito às regras da escola.

Os irmãos puderam perceber o estremecimento de Filch ao ouvir as palavras cruéis.

-Escuta, é impressão minha ou Snape está defendendo a gente? - cochichou mais uma vez Shigure.

-Ele é tão maravilhoso! °.° - foi a resposta de Sibila, mais uma vez.

-Mas que saco Sibila! Tô falando com você! - Shigure não pôde conter o tom de voz por um momento e foi ouvido por Snape e Filch. Ambos viraram-se para fitá-lo. Shigure engoliu em seco mas Sibila parecia que estava apenas se derretendo mais ainda.

-Ahn...er...desculpem, podem continuar hehe - disse ele sem graça.

-Parece-me que certas pessoas não podem conter-se por muito tempo diante da sensação que é uma discussão alheia fervorosa...- começou Snape. Fez uma pausa e então disse - Será que não lhe faria bem uma sessãozinha "light" com o zelador Filch aqui, senhor Souma?

-Ele é o máximo, não é? Ai, ai...- Sibila continuava imersa no seu mundo próprio onde ela idolatrava Snape não importando o que acontecesse.

-Professor, por favor! Olha, vamos fazer negócio! - começou Filch, de repente mais animado - Olha, você gosta de dar "detenção" para as menininhas de uniforme que eu sei heuehheuheu - disse ele com uma risada típica de um trasgo.

Um pequeno sorriso malévolo apareceu no rosto do professor.

- E você, Filch, gosta de dar...detenção...para os garotinhos. Preferencialmente sem uniforme.

Nisso, ambos olharam para Shigure, com olhos e sorrisos maliciosos, especialmente Filch, que olhou para ele de cima à baixo, visivelmente desmunhecando. Uma revolta começou a se criar dentro do peito de Shigure, mais um pouco e ele seria capaz de uma loucura.

-Ele gosta de meninas de uniforme...ai meu deus... - suspirava Sibila.

-Sibila, cala a boca sua burra! Vai me meter em mais confusão ainda!

Filch se virou para Snape e disse, agora ansiedade transparecendo em sua voz:

-Vamos professor, deixe o garoto comigo e eu vou tratá-lo muito bem mesmo, mesmo! E você pode ficar com a menina, dar uma bela detenção porreta pra ela e não se fala mais nisso, que tal? Ninguém precisa ficar sabendo, claro...

Snape deu alguns passos para frente, com ar de quem está estudando a proposta. Mas então disse:

-Aaaah Argus, Argus...- e empurrou o zelador para o lado com toda a força. O homem quase caiu no chão, uma vez que o professor era bem maior do que ele - Sempre incontrolável com seus desejos... - disse enquanto se posicionava à frente dos alunos, estudando-os cuidadosamente. Sibila estava em estado de graça e não se podia dizer que ela realmente estava vendo alguma coisa. Mas Shigure devolveu bravamente o olhar do professor, sem piscar nem uma vez.

Após alguns segundos de silêncio e tensão, o professor deu um sorriso afetado e um "hmp" para Shigure.

-Não se preocupe, senhor Souma. Hoje você não será uma das pobres vítimas de Filch. Não HOJE. - virou-se para encarar o decepcionado Filch - E você suma daqui.

-Mas professor...

-Suma...daqui...- disse Snape olhando-o fixamente. O zelador virou as costas, resmungando, e sumiu pelo corredor.

Snape voltou-se para os dois. Mas antes que pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, Shigure inferiu:

- Não ser a vítima de Filch hoje significa que serei SUA vítima?

Snape apenas riu secamente antes de dizer:

-Só gosto das meninas de uniforme. - Nisso Sibila saltou de trás do irmão e fez de tudo para deixar óbvio que ela estava usando um uniforme e da Sonserina ainda por cima. Mas foi tarde demais, o professor já havia virado as costas para os dois.

-A professora McGonagall está à procura de vocês dois. Por isso vim até aqui. Venham comigo. - disse enquanto seguia pela escada camuflada de onde viera.

--------------------------------------------------------

Assim que eu tiver tempo prometo que tem mais! Aaaah as idéias fervilham hehehe Que tal o "funk do chapéu"? UAHUAHAUA

Eu prometo explorar mais o lado baitola do Filch hehehe

1414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414


	5. O grande Salão Comunal e todas as coisas

Capítulo 5: O Salão Comunal e as coisas que acontecem nele.

Shigure e Sibila seguiram a sombra flutuante que era o professor Snape logo a sua frente, passando por escadas, portas, janelas, terraços, corredores, até avistarem a (nada satisfeita) professora McGonagall. Ela estava na porta de uma sala de aula, com os braços cruzados, bufando e batendo o pé. Ao seu lado, avistaram uma tímida Cho Chang. O coração de Shigure pulou uma batida quando a avistou.

-Finalmente vocês apareceram! Meu deus, como fiquei preocupada! Por que vocês não me obedecem? Eu disse para ficarem na Gárgula me esperando, mas quando cheguei lá, nem sinal de vocês dois! Podiam ter ficado dias perdidos no castelo, vocês sabiam? Que irresponsabilidade! - ralhava a professora mal os dois irmãos se aproximaram. Agora Sibila também sentia-se desconfortável com a sensação de que a professora parecia uma mãe brigando com os filhos por a terem deixado preocupada.

-Mas a senhora mesma disse lá na reunião que nós podíamos andar pelo castelo que não tinha problema! - retrucou Sibila.

-MAS NÃO SOZINHOS! - respondeu a professora.

-Você não especificou isso! u.u - disse Sibila, cruzando os braços.

-ISSO ERA ÓBVIO!

-Ah não, esse negócio de "isso é óbvio" não funciona comigo, sinto mui...

-SIBILA!

Após mais alguns minutos de falatório maternal por parte da professora, ela se calou, respirou fundo e relaxou um pouco. Nem o professor Snape nem Cho Chang disseram uma única palavra durante o sermão, embora ambos parecessem tão desconfortáveis quanto se fosse com eles a briga toda. McGonagall tinha o dom de fazer até macacos velhos como Snape sentirem-se culpados como uma criança às vezes. Mas é lógico que Snape jamais assumiria isso facilmente.

-Bem, agora podemos entrar e discutir alguns pontos, por favor? - gesticulou a professora para a porta da sala de aula. Todos entraram.

Sibila ficou com as mãos coçando assim que entrou na sala. Ela não sabia a que disciplina pertencia a sala, mas importava que ela queria mexer em todos os objetos presentes nela, sem exceções. Porém, quando se aproximava do primeiro, ouviu:

-Não-toque-em-nada - disse Snape para ela por entre os dentes serrados. No mesmo momento ela recolheu as mãos.

-Eu os chamei aqui então para repassarmos o nosso plano - disse McGonagall - Sibila, você é uma estagiária de poções do professor Snape cujos pertences foram extraviados. Shigure, você é o irmão mais novo - nisso Shigure fez uma careta - de Sibila. Você veio transferido para cá junto com ela e suas coisas foram igualmente extraviadas. Avisamos já a todos os professores. Shigure?

-Ahn, sim?

-Cho Chang será sua guia dentro desta instituição. Faça tudo o que ela mandar você fazer, ela é uma aluna exemplar e sabe o que está fazendo. Vocês devem passar o tempo todo juntos e observar se alguma reação fora do comum acontece, fui clara?

A idéia de passar o dia inteiro pertinho, pertinho de Cho Chang revirou gostosamente o estômago de Shigure. Ele sorriu internamente.

-Sim senhora! - respondeu ele.

-Sibila? - chamou a professora.

-Que? - respondeu ela, distraída com um enorme relógio encostado na parede.

-O mesmo vale para você.

-O mesmo o que?

A professora deu um suspiro irritado e continuou:

-As mesma instruções que dei ao seu irmão! Elas valem para você também!

Sibila ficou alguns segundos olhando para a professora e pensativa.

-Quer dizer que eu vou ter que passar o dia todo colada no Shigure e na Cho? - perguntou ela confusa - Mas por que?

-Ah Athena e Deméter... Severus! Explique para ela mais tarde sim? Olhem que horas são, já está mais do que na hora do almoço. Vamos, vamos, todos para o salão comunal! Vocês dois não comeram nada desde que acordaram e ainda saíram dando piruetas por aí! Precisam se alimentar direito para agüentar bem o seu primeiro dia de aula! - disse a professora.

Shigure engoliu em seco.

-O que a senhora quis dizer com "nosso primeiro dia de aula"? - perguntou ele.

-Shigure, meu querido, você agora, para todos os efeitos, é um aluno da Corvinal como outro qualquer! E como os alunos em geral fazem, você assiste aulas, faz deveres, responde chamada, responde perguntas, etc. Portanto, vão logo almoçar antes que as aulas da tarde se iniciem! - respondeu ela, levantando-se e dirigindo-se à porta. Foi seguida pelo professor Snape, que não saiu antes de lançar um olhar de quem diz "você ouviu! Faça o que ela mandou!" para os garotos. Os três caíram num incômodo silêncio por alguns segundos, até ser quebrado por Cho:

-Er...bom...tipo, acho melhor a gente ir comer, sabe? Acho que não temos muito mais o que fazer...

-É, acho que sim... - respondeu Shigure

Silêncio novamente. Ninguém encarava ninguém e ninguém fazia qualquer menção de sair da sala. De repente, Sibila (só podia) deu um grito:

-OH MY GOD! - disse ela colocando as mãos na cabeça e arregalando os olhos cheios de súbita compreensão - eu...eu...eu tinha que ter ido junto com o Snape! Eu tenho que ficar junto dele, não de vocês dois! - ela dizia isso como se fosse culpa dos dois que ela ainda estivesse ali - SNAAAAPE! ESPERAAAAAAAAAAAAAA... - gritou ela quando saiu pela porta. Shigure e Cho puderam ouvir os passinhos de Sibila sumindo no corredor.

-Ela é...digamos...bastante excêntrica, né? - disse Cho, incerta.

-Ela é lesada mesmo, não tenha vergonha de dizer isso. - respondeu Shigure revirando os olhos.

-Hahaha! - "A Cho riu! Eu fiz a Cho sorrir! XD" e uma pequena borboleta passeou rapidamente pelo estômago de Shigure - É, eu acho que você está certo...mas ela parece ser uma boa pessoa, pelo menos - disse Cho, agora um pouco mais à vontade.

-Tem razão. Ela PARECE. Eu também pareço um aluno de verdade, no entanto...

-No entanto agora você é! - lembrou Cho - Olha, não precisa se preocupar! Tá comigo, tá com Deus! Enquanto a gente ficar junto, a gen...- e ela pareceu se dar conta do que estava dizendo. Corou um pouco, seu olhar desviou para o chão, mas continuou - ...digo...se você...se a gente...não que...- parou, ainda olhando para o chão - Ah, esquece! - e virou rápido em direção à porta.

-Cho! Quer dizer, senhorita Chang! Espere, eu...Espere! - ele a alcançou no momento em que ela passava pela porta. Com uma mão sobre o ombro de Cho, ele a fez parar e virar para encará-lo. Ela ainda estava ligeiramente corada e Shigure teve um leve calafrio. Então as palavras sumiram da sua mente. Ele esqueceu o que pretendia fazer ao interceptar Cho. Sentiu-se um completo idiota naquela situação e como reflexo, tirou a mão do ombro de Cho rapidamente, porém não sabia o que fazer com ela (com a mão) (e também com a Cho). Começou a gesticular debilmente, olhando para todos os lugares menos para o rosto da garota, até decidir que mãos e braços soltos ao longo do corpo era a posição mais adequada à situação.

-Bem, eu...(coça cabeça) ...só queria dizer que...que...eu...- arriscou ele. Mas neste exato momento ele ouviu uma risadinha maliciosa, muito familiar. Os dois, Cho e Shigure, viraram-se para encarar Sibila, que estava sentada no chão de pernas cruzadas, encostada na parede, em frente a eles. Ela olhava e sorria de uma forma que fez Shigure engolir em seco.

-Si...Sibila, o que você está fazendo aí? Você não tinha ido atrás do Snape? - ele parou. Olhou para um lado com ar indignado e voltou a encarar a irmã - Ok, há quanto tempo você está aí? - perguntou ele, não conseguindo conter o nervosismo na voz.

-Aaaah onii-chan...- ela deu um suspiro enquanto levantava-se deliberadamente com lentidão - Pois é, você veja! Eu fui mesmo tentar achar a McGonagall e o Snape, mas eles simplesmente sumiram! - disse enquanto se espreguiçava - E eu não queria me perder novamente no castelo, vai que eu dou de cara outra vez com aquele Filch asqueroso, não é? - ela conversava com um tom casual demais, coisa que desagradava cada vez mais Shigure, porque o olhar e sorriso maliciosos não sumiram do rosto da irmã - Então, eu pensei (é, às vezes eu faço isso): vou com Cho Chang e meu querido irmãozinho! Voltei e decidi esperar vocês aqui fora mesmo - silêncio - Por um acaso eu...não estou interrompendo nada, certo? - disse ela com uma preocupação completamente falsa, que aparentemente passou despercebida por Cho. Cho disse, um pouco sem graça:

-Imagina, não, não, não! Estávamos apenas...apenas conversando hehe. (olha para um e depois para o outro) Bem, vamos para o salão? É por aqui! - disse ela, seguindo pelo corredor nervosamente.

Assim que Cho ficou de costas para eles, Shigure olhou para Sibila de maneira a deixar óbvias todas as intenções de assassinato doloroso em que ele estava pensando, mas Sibila simplesmente chegou mais perto do irmão e continuava sorrindo do mesmo jeito malicioso quando disse ao pé do ouvido:

-Eu-vi-tu-do! - e saiu de perto de um Shigure trêmulo. Ela seguiu Cho Chang pelo corredor enquanto saltitava e cantarolava "Love´s in the air tãnãnã tãnãnã". Cho Chang, um pouco mais à frente, olhou para trás com ar confuso para Sibila e chamou Shigure para que ele as alcançasse.

----------------------------------

-Onde-você-estava? ¬¬ - foi o que disse um incomodadíssimo Professor Snape, parado à porta fechada do grande Salão Comunal.

Sibila olhou para trás, só para tirar a dúvida, mas entendeu que era mesmo com ela.

-Eu...ahn...eu...- começou ela, procurando as palavras enquanto torcia as mãos.

-Você compreende que eu poderia estar lá dentro agora, desfrutando de um invejável almoço, sem mais preocupações do que a minha próxima turma de Poções, mas fui obrigado a esperar uma certa pessoa INCÔMODA - e ele olhou para os lados antes de baixar a voz e continuar, ainda com rispidez - que parece ter esquecido completamente do maldito combinado? Você-deveria-estar-me-acompanhando, igualzinho a um cachorrinho obediente e me dando o MÍNIMO de trabalho possível. Mas eu sabia que pedir isso para uma criatura obtusa como você seria demais, eu sabia - ele fez uma breve pausa. Sibila nem se mexia, apenas olhava para os pés do professor. "Ela vai chorar! Ela vai chorar!" pensava Shigure, um tanto quanto "sádico" poder-se-ia dizer - E agora? Está esperando o que para entrar logo neste salão? Será que você não consegue abrir a porta sozinha sem arriscar a própria vida? - deu um sorriso cínico antes de virar-se e entrar no salão, sem verificar se Sibila o seguiu.

Os três ficaram em silêncio, parados, por alguns segundos, até que começaram a dar-se conta da luz que irradiava da porta aberta do salão, bem como o vozerio animado e o som de talheres e pratos sendo usados. Isso sem contar o repentino cheiro ma-ra-vi-lho-so que preencheu as narinas dos três. Eles apenas entreolharam-se com um sorriso e entraram no salão.

Era estranhamente mais claro lá dentro. Mesmo ao meio dia de um dia consideravelmente luminoso, várias velas flutuantes permaneciam acesas. Shigure e Sibila estacaram assim que entraram no salão, admirando o teto encantado, que mostrava um céu com algumas nuvens e de um azul mais intenso do que eles lembravam. Cho notou que seus acompanhantes pararam de segui-la e estavam começando a chamar a atenção dos alunos.

-Er...olha, eu já achei lugares para nós, vamos sentar na mesa da corvinal mesmo, vocês se importam? - perguntou ela.

-Aaaaah...- suspirou Shigure, sem tirar os olhos do teto.

-O teto...o teto...tão...lindo...tão...teto...- balbuciava Sibila, novamente com lágrima nos olhos, também hipnotizada pelo teto.

-Ahn...é só um teto, ok? É como se fosse feito de vidro! Depois de 6 anos você nota que não é grande coisa, sabe... - Cho tentava tirar os irmãos do transe. Os alunos na ponta da mesa da Lufa-Lufa, a mesa mais próxima de onde eles se encontravam, cochichavam entre si e davam risadinhas olhando para os irmãos.

-Mas tem velas também que voaaaam...- balbuciou Sibila em resposta.

-E o cheiro tá booooom! - disse Shigure, começando a voltar ao normal.

Cho ficou imensamente agradecida quando os dois saíram daquele estado abobado (Sibila parcialmente) e seguiram-na até a ponta mais próxima da porta da mesa da Corvinal. Sentaram-se lado a lado. Shigure e Cho perceberam os olhares curiosos que os outros alunos lançavam para ele e notaram também o olhar de desagrado que lançavam para Sibila. Lógico que ela não percebeu nada e continuou olhando tudo com a boca meio aberta. Cho e Shigure não perderam mais tempo e começaram a provar todas as delícias da mesa, embora Shigure continuasse um pouco desconfortável.

-Cho, você tem certeza de que...sabe...não faz mal a Sibila sentar aqui, conosco? Quer dizer, ela está vestindo o uniforme da Sonserina! - cochichou Shigure.

-Ah, não existe qualquer regra que impeça os alunos de confraternizarem, pelo contrário! Embora realmente não seja muito comum a Sonserina se misturar assim com a Corvinal. Nem com qualquer outra casa...- dizia ela, pensativa - Mas eu acho que não deveriam existir mesas para cada casa, assim todos sentariam juntos sem preconceito!

Shigure ficou secretamente admirado pelas boas intenções de Cho e sua visão utópica.

- Bem...er...eu sei que não devemos falar muito sobre certas...coisas...aqui mas...eu confesso que vocês me deixaram bastante curiosa! Quer dizer...vocês falaram um pouco sobre vocês lá na reunião mas a origem de vocês me pareceu um pouco...ahn...confusa, entende? – conversava Cho.

Shigure ficou ligeiramente agitado. Só agora ele começava a entender um outro aspecto da sua situação: como explicar para os residentes de Hogwarts de onde ele e sua irmã haviam vindo? "Quer dizer, você não pode exatamente dizer que eles são personagens de um livro e você é real. Não apenas isso é "Fushigi Yuugi" DEMAIS pro meu gosto como eles jamais acreditariam" divagava rapidamente sobre o assunto Shigure. "Talvez nos tomem como loucos! Sobre Sibila eles já devem pensar algo assim, mas sobre MIM? Não posso manchar minha reputação desse jeito! E se terminamos internados para sempre em algum hospital, tipo o St. Mundungus? Não, não e não! Não posso contar quem somos de verdade!"

-Shigure? – chamou Cho ao longe.

-Ah sim, sim! Desculpe, eu me perdi em pensamentos hehe É que é tudo tão fascinante aqui, não é? Hehe – dizia ele, dando sorrisos amarelos.

-É, é sim...mas então? Sobre a minha pergunta?

-Que pergunta?

-Sobre vocês! De onde vocês vieram?

-Oh sim! Então, veja bem...nós...ahn...nós viemos de...ahn...de uma cidade chamada Large Field City! – disse ele, enquanto voltou toda a sua atenção ao banquete à sua frente, na esperança de que Cho desistisse da entrevista.

-E onde fica? – perguntou ela.

-O que?

-A sua cidade, Large Field City – ela estava começando a ficar irritada com a falta de atenção do seu acompanhante. Cho era uma garota que não gostava de ser ignorada.

-Onde fica? Bem...ah, fica por aí, você não vai querer saber, é um lugar muito deprimente.

-Hmmm – respondeu ela desconfiada, mas não ainda saciada – e quanto à sua família?

-Na verdade eu moro apenas com a minha irmã, nós dividimos um apartamento, sabe? Nossos pais moram em outra cidade. – Shigure pensou se já não estava dando informações demais.

Mas de repente, Sibila pareceu voltar ao "normal" e o cutucou com o dedo no ombro. Ele fechou os olhos respirou fundo antes de dizer:

-Você sabe o quanto eu ODEIO que me cutuquem. - disse friamente. Sibila pareceu ignorá-lo.

- Shigure, eu tive um insight! - disse ela com a boca cheia de alguma coisa que um dia fora laranja-vivo e apetitoso. Shigure revirou os olhos.

-Você não tem "insights", Sibila. No máximo uma dor de barriga ¬¬.

-Eu estou falando sério! - disse ela, agora agarrando selvagemente um prato de alguma coisa vermelha e úmida, trazendo-o para perto de si, vencendo a disputa com outro aluno.

-Desse jeito você vai ter mesmo uma dor de barriga. Quer ter modos? Você está me envergonhando! - disse ele enquanto assistia à cena chocante que era sua irmã faminta, com comida à disposição e pensando, tudo ao mesmo tempo.

-Ah pára de encher meu saco e escuta! Você não captou as mensagens suplementares das nossas últimas conversas?

-Você quis dizer mensagens "subliminares" ¬¬.

-Então! Foi o que eu disse! Veja só - e ela baixou um pouco a voz para que Cho não os ouvisse. Era estranho ver Sibila tendo este tipo de cautela, pensou Shigure. Aliás, Cho Chang estava coincidentemente pedindo licença pois precisava dar uma palavrinha com uma amiga láááá do outro lado do salão, mas que era para os dois não se preocuparem que ela já voltava (diz ela) - o Snape disse que tinha aula de poções hoje!

-Não diga! E daí? Não é o que ele deveria fazer? Aliás, você é a nova estagiária de POÇÕES, lembra?

-Nããão! Olhe outra coisa, a Cho Chang disse que depois de seis anos na escola a gente se acostuma com o encantamento do teto!

-Peraí, você não estava praticamente inconsciente naquela hora? Como é que você ouviu isso? Justo VOCÊ!

-Foi o que eu disse, mensagem suplementar u.u .

-SUBLIMINAR! – e alguns alunos olharam para Shigure, que distribuiu sorrisinhos falsos de "me desculpem, me exaltei" - Sibila, eu ainda não consegui captar a sua lógica ilógica.

-Mas é muito burro mesmo, né? Pensa bem, a Cho Chang está no sétimo ano em Hogwarts! Logo, Harry e cia estão no seu sexto ano! Logo, trata-se do "Enigma do Príncipe"! E o Snape NÃO ensina poções no "Enigma do Príncipe"! - ela parou para tomar fôlego - E eu não estou vendo o Slughorn na mesa dos professores! (na verdade eu não consigo nem ver a mesa dos professores com tanta gente na frente - -") .

Shigure ficou pelo menos um minuto olhando assustado para a irmã, talvez mais por ela ter atentado a fatos como estes do que pelos fatos em si.

-Sibila, você...você pensou em tudo isso sozinha? - ele estava mesmo incrédulo.

-Larga mão de ser mané! - bufou ela - Isso é sério! O que está acontecendo?

-Espera aí!

Ele ergueu um pouco o corpo e conseguiu ver alguns pedaços da mesa principal. Conseguia ver o rosto de um ou dois professores apenas e podia identificar pelas roupas outros três. E embora ainda houvessem vários professores invisíveis a ele, realmente Slughorn não parecia estar presente. Ele também notou que os professores pareciam bastante agitados e conversavam muito entre si.

-Eu...ahn...espera aí outra vez! - ele virou para o outro lado e abordou um aluno próximo - Ahn, com licença, desculpe-me a interrupção do seu adorável almoço, amigo, mas eu estou com um probleminha aqui, sabe? Eu sofro de uma doença genética que às vezes faz com que meus neurônios fiquem um pouco confusos, principalmente com relação à datas. É bem ruim, sabe? Eu já esqueci a data do meu aniversário mais de uma vez, muito constrangedor! Mas pelo menos a festa surpresa fica ainda mais surpreendente ha ha ha - ele falava com o máximo de simpatia que conseguia fingir, mas o aluno permaneceu olhando para ele sério - Er...ahn...então, será que por caridade você poderia me informar em que dia da semana e do mês nós estamos? - disse ele abrindo um sorriso imenso. O aluno continuou encarando-o sério por mais uns segundos, mas por fim disse:

- 19 de setembro, quinta-feira. - e voltou a prestar atenção em seu prato de comida.

-Ah, certo, obrigada... - respondeu Shigure, ainda com o sorriso na cara.

-Meu deus...precisava inventar uma história desse tamanho só pra perguntar que dia era hoje? Se você não queria levantar suspeitas, era só deixar eu fazer isso! Ninguém se surpreende quando eu não sei em que dia estamos, eles acham estranho quando eu SEI! - disse Sibila.

Mas ele não prestou atenção. Ruminava a informação. "19 de setembro, 19 de setembro, 19 de setembro...mas como pode ser? No nosso "mundo" estávamos em fevereiro ainda! Nossas aulas mal tinham começado!".

-Você vai me deixar de fora quanto tempo ainda? ¬¬ - perguntou Sibila indignada, tirando-o do devaneio.

-Sibila, nós estamos em 19 de setembro! Até você sabe que..- ele baixou mais a voz – que "lá de onde viemos" era ainda fevereiro! Por que? Será que...que dia sempre começam as aulas em Hogwarts?

-Ahn...peraí, deixa eu ver...ahn...- ela começou a fazer contas aparentemente complicadas nos dedos. Deduzia-se isso pela sua cara de esforço.

-Deixa pra lá Sibila, é primeiro de setembro, eu lembrei ¬¬ - disse Shigure, tirando-a daquele esforço.

-Oh, eu sabia...- disse ela, meio desanimada.

- Muito bem, eles estão na segunda semana de aula em Hogwarts...

-Igual a gente!

-O que?

-Igual a gente! A gente também estava na segunda semana de aula na faculdade! Que coincidência né? – disse ela, distraída.

Ele pensou um momento no que Sibila lembrou.

-My God, não é coincidência! Não pode ser! – disse ele, pensativo.

Os dois então caíram numa concentração silenciosa tão grande que esqueceram até mesmo de continuar comendo. No entanto...

--AAAAAAHHHH! SHIGUREEEEEEE! – gritou Sibila, dando um tapa no braço dele.

Shigure fechou os olhos e respirou fundo novamente, resistindo à tentação de dar um tabefe na irmã e atirá-la longe como se faz com um inseto incômodo.

-O-que-é-Si-bi-la? – perguntou ele entre dentes.

-Como somos burros! Como a gente pode esquecer disso? – dizia ela frenética.

-O que? O que foi? – respondeu ele, agora preocupado – você lembrou de mais algum fato interessante? Fez alguma relação?

-Ahn? Do que você ta falando? – respondeu ela confusa – não, seu burro! To falando que a gente esqueceu completamente do Harry, Ron e Hermione!

E nisso ela subiu em cima da sua cadeira sem pensar duas vezes e começou a vistoriar o salão.

-Sua maluca idiota, o que você está fazendo? O salão inteiro está olhando pra nós! – dsise ele, começando a corar e olhar preocupado para os lados.

-Não me desconcentre! Eu quero encontrar os três! Eles só podem estar na mesa da Grifinória! AAAAH! ACHEI O RON! ACHEI O RONYYY! HAHAHAHA – ria ela feliz da vida. Mas Shigure não pôde agüentar mais, puxou a irmã para baixo com toda força e a fez cair sentada na cadeira.

-Sibila, eu ainda mato você! Eu ainda mato! Sua inconseqüente miserável! – ele estava furiosíssimo. Por que Sibila era tão descuidada?

-Poxa, onii-chan...que foi que eu fiz? – perguntou ela segurando a parte do tornozelo por onde ele a puxou e com um ar magoado no rosto.

-Além de dar as boas vindas à todos em Hogwarts com direito a cartão de visita e tudo, nada meu bem! Você esquece que nós...- e baixou outra vez a voz, com medo de ser ouvido - ...que nós somos diferentes! – era difícil falar sobre isso no meio de tantos alunos sem ser entreouvido. Mas Shigure estava furioso demais com Sibila. Desde que o pesadelo teve início quando acordaram esta manhã que Sibila só o coloca em situações difíceis, o faz passar vergonha e não tem colaborado em nada com o problema dos dois. Ele queria dizer tudo isso à irmã ali, naquele minuto, mas não podiam chamar mais ainda a atenção da escola sobre si. Portanto, ele se levantou da mesa para sair e quando ela perguntou aonde ele ia, ele apenas disse:

-Diga à Cho que estou esperando do lado de fora do salão – disse ele sombrio – Perdi a fome.

----------------------------------------

Nunca Sibila se sentira tão sozinha. Primeiro seu irmão chega ao limite da paciência com ela e a deixa sozinha na mesa. Depois, ela se dá conta finalmente de que ela era uma suposta aluna da Sonserina (justo da Sonserina) sozinha na mesa da Corvinal. Enfim, sozinha, sozinha, sozinha. Ela não nasceu para viver sozinha.

Olhou desolada para um lado, depois para o outro. Encolheu-se na sua cadeira por um momento. As sobremesas começaram a aparecer na mesa. Não, elas FLORESCERAM na mesa, é o que parecia. Ela tentou comer uma colherada de um pudim rosa, mas mal conseguiu engolir. Começou a cutucar um bolo de floresta-negra com um garfo, mas eis que uma faca se enterrou no bolo a centímetros dos seus dedos segurando o garfo. Ela arregalou os olhos e soltou o garfo. Olhou para cima e viu um aluno enorme da Corvinal. Na verdade, aquele aluno era gigantesco. Na verdade, ele era grotescamente sobre-humano de tão grande. Ou talvez era Sibila que era pequena demais e olhava de um ângulo nada privilegiado. Em todo caso, ele estava assustador o suficiente naquele momento, segurando aquela faca, olhando lá do alto para ela como quem diz "EU MATO POR PRAZER HIAR HIAR HIAR". Isso convenceu Sibila de que ela já estava satisfeita e nada mais tinha a fazer na mesa da Corvinal.

Desolada, ela caminhou um pouco no fundo do salão. Mas parecia que todos os alunos resolveram levantar das mesas ao mesmo tempo e andar pelo mesmo espaço que Sibila. Ela foi carregada pela multidão até um pedaço e então conseguiu se desvencilhar. Na verdade, ela foi meio que "cuspida" para o corredor entre a mesa da Grifinória e da Corvinal. Olhou para frente, para a mesa dos professores e sem muita opção, começou a caminhar até lá, lentamente. Sim, porque lentamente ela tinha mais chance de achar Harry, Ron e Hermione.

Mesmo fazendo cara de cão abandonado, ela caminhou ao longo da mesa da Grifinória atenta em cada rosto. Pouco depois ela viu Ron e ao seu lado Hermione ("SÃO ELES, SÃO ELES AAAAAH! XD"), mas não encontrou Harry em parte alguma da mesa. Nem Ginny. "Ele...ele deve ter ido ao banheiro, é isso. Ou foi dar uns pegas na Gina nos jardins! É, faz sentido..." pensava ela enquanto caminhava para frente mas com a cabeça quase girando 360° para continuar olhando para os dois Grifinórios. Eles estavam apenas comendo, APENAS isso, nem conversavam, mas ela queria olha-los assim mesmo.

Quando o pescoço começou a doer perigosamente, ela se conformou e voltou a olhar para frente, no mesmo momento em que topava com alguém. A trombada nem foi tão forte, mas lógico que o destino não deixaria por menos para Sibila, jogando-a dramaticamente no chão de tal forma que sua calcinha foi vista pela Grifinória inteira, sem exceções. Ainda caída no chão, Sibila explodiu. Começou a gritar com o estranho armário que a atropelou sem nem olhar para ele.

-ESCUTA AQUI! JÁ ME AMEAÇARAM COM UMA FACA HOJE, JÁ ME CARREGARAM ESMAGADA, FORA OUTRAS MIL COISAS IMPOSSÍVEIS QUE ACONTECERAM! AINDA TINHA QUE APARECER UM FILHO DA P...ahn...filha? – ela parou ao perceber que o marmanjo era na verdade uma garota. E uma garota nem tão grande assim. Na verdade, Sibila não se conformou com o fato comprovado de que qualquer garota de tamanho comum era capaz de derrubá-la no chão tão facilmente.

-Escuta aqui, ô cobrinha naniquinha, você fica na tua e trate de brincar de "cobra-cega" sozinha, assim você não fica no caminho dos outros! – disse a garota da Grifinória, com ar de superioridade. Ela olhou para a sua colega após o discurso e as duas saíram de perto com ataques de risinhos irritantes, achando que tinham dado uma resposta genial.

-O que...cobra...mas como...- balbuciava Sibila meio desnorteada no chão. Mas deixou isso pra lá, levantou e continuou sua travessia até a mesa dos professores, assustada, humilhada, suja, enfim, um lixo.

Ela só queria sumir logo dali, por isso fixou o olhar em seu objetivo e não olhou para mais nada. Se aproximou da mesa dos professores sem olhar para nenhum deles, apenas foi reto para onde Snape estava sentado. Ela estava visivelmente com os nervos à flor da pele.

-eu-preciso-sair-DAQUI! Por favor por favor por favoooooorrrrrrr! – disse ela segurando com força a borda da mesa.

Snape primeiro olhou para seus colegas de maneira agitada (todos olhavam a cena com imensa curiosidade) para depois falar com ela:

-Senhorita Souma, aqui não é local e nem esta é hora para resolvermos qualquer "problema" que você venha a ter. Além do mais, eu ainda não terminei o MEU almoço.

-Mas você não entende...- ela começava a ficar cada vez mais pálida e os olhos começaram a se encher de água.

Snape começou a bufar irritado, batendo os dedos na mesa, até que olhou para McGonagall. Ela estava atenta à cena desde o início (como sempre. Aaaah...a eficiência...) e fez um aceno de cabeça sugestivo para Snape. Ele então bateu com as duas mãos na mesa exageradamente para se apoiar e se levantar. Saiu pela porta lateral sem nem olhar para a aluna, deixou-a passar e fechou a porta.

--------------------------------------

Sibila foi conduzida à uma saleta próxima. O professor fechou a porta e respirou fundo.

-Muito bem, Miss Souma, agora você conseguiu terminar o que começou já hoje, ou seja, destruir o meu almoço. Importa-se de dizer o que acon...- mas Snape parou assim que viu a garota despencando em uma das poltronas (do seu jeito nada convencional de se sentar em uma poltrona) e começar a chorar compulsivamente.

-UAAAAAAAAAAAAhAAAAAhAAAAA! – era o som que vinha do rosto escondido nos braços.

Snape a princípio não sabia o que fazer. Estava ficando nervoso com a garota chorando e soluçando. Tinha que tentar alguma coisa.

-Miss...Miss Souma...por favor...ahn...- tentava ele mas a única resposta que vinha era:

-BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! – ou seja, um choro ainda mais compulsivo e soluços ainda mais altos.

-Miss Sou...maldição, por que você está chorando afinal de contas?

-BORQUE BEU IRBÃO BE ODEIAAA BUAAAA! E DODO BUNDO EM HOGWARTS TAMBÉEEEM! – era mais ou menos o que Snape podia entender entre os soluços – ELES QUEREM QUE EU MORRAAAA, EU SEI! – ela dizia isso com gestos teatrais exageradíssimos.

Snape olhava frenético para os lados atrás de alguma coisa na sala que pudesse ajudá-lo a acalmar a garota, mas não havia nada! Quer dizer, ele podia usar aquela cadeira ali ou talvez o atiçador de brasas da lareira, com certeza funcionaria bem. Mas pensou em McGonagall revoltada com ele e achou melhor deixar as soluções mais fáceis para quando ele estivesse REALMENTE desesperado. E o choro continua retinindo na sua cabeça interminavelmente...

Então resolveu conjurar um copo d´água e estendeu-o para ela, em silêncio e com uma cara muito mal-humorada. Ela deu uma pausa enquanto olhava o copo, olhou então para o professor (que olhava para o outro lado) e...

-BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAA! - ...voltou a chorar com mais força ainda.

------------------------------------------------

Perto dali, a professora McGonagall terminava seu almoço inquieta. Observou todo o trajeto de Sibila no salão até sua saída com o professor Snape. Ela já lecionava a tempo suficiente para saber exatamente quando um aluno tinha problemas. Quando o pai proibia de fazer algo o olhar era de um jeito, quando o irmão quebrava seu brinquedo favorito, era outro. Quando a namorada traía, o diferencial era uma cara inteira, não só o olhar. Enfim, de qualquer forma, ela não tinha certeza de que o professor Snape era preparado o suficiente para lidar com esse tipo de problema com os alunos.

Ok, ela tinha CERTEZA. Ele NÃO era preparado. Mas como diretor de uma das casas, ele era obrigado a prestar estes serviços, pelo menos para os alunos da Sonserina.

"Ok, ela não é uma aluna de verdade. Mas é ainda uma criança assustada!" pensava a professora.

"Na verdade, ela também não é mais uma criança."

"Ahn...ok, esquece a última sentença."

Felizmente, Sibila não chamou (muita) atenção dos outros alunos quando pediu auxílio ao professor, afinal não havia nada demais em uma aluna da Sonserina dar uma palavrinha com o seu diretor, certo? Apesar de que, quando os dois saíram, a mesa dos professores caiu num silêncio tenso, provavelmente todos pensando o mesmo que a professora.

Ela então decidiu. Começou a levantar da mesa.

-Minerva? Aonde você vai? Ao banheiro? – perguntou jovialmente Dumbledore.

Ela deu um olhar feio para ele antes de responder.

-Não, Albus, vou salvar Sibila! – disse isso de maneira heróica e saiu do salão comunal.

-------------------------------------------

Minerva não tinha idéia de onde o professor podia ter levado Sibila, mas não se surpreendeu ao descobrir isso seguindo o som do choro.

Do lado de fora da saleta, Minerva ouvia a conversa entrecortada pelos soluços de Sibila.

-...borque beus bais dão gosdavam de bim, eles sembre breferiram o-o-o Shigureeeee (nova sessão de lágrimas). Adé o dosso cachorro! Quando eu dava saindo de casa, o cachorro be olhava e dizia "Vem cá Sibila, essa roupa eu não estreei ainda!" e binha com dudo, bulava em bim com as batas dudo sujaaaaaaaaa (e mais e mais lágrimas)...

Minerva não pôde mais suportar aquilo! Estava claro que Snape estava aterrorizando a pobrezinha! Com um movimento heróico, abriu a porta e foi falando:

-MUITO BEM SEVERUS! SEU IMPÉRIO DO MAL ACABOU! EU VIM AQUI LUTAR PELO AMOR E A JUSTIÇA EM NOME DA LU...ahn, ops, discurso errado hehe.

-MINERVA! MINERVAAAAA, GRAÇAS A MERLIN! ME LEVE DAQUI, ME LEVE DAQUIIIIIIIII! – gritava Snape enquanto se atirava no chão para agarrar as pernas da professora num pleno ato de desespero incontido.

A professora ficou completamente desnorteada por um momento (não apenas pela situação toda inesperada mas principalmente porque o peso do professor ameaçava derrubá-la).

-O que? Mas...o que está...- então ela olhou para frente e viu Sibila.

Aliás, Sibila havia parado repentinamente de chorar e estava olhando a cena toda com um misto de perplexidade e divertimento. Isso era possível perceber pelo sorriso abobado em seu rosto manchado de lágrimas e seus olhos vermelhos arregalados. Mas quando viu que a professora olhava-a, refez o rosto em lágrimas novamente.

A professora percebeu que Sibila estava se afogando numa pilha de objetos estranhos. Havia copos com líquidos de todas as cores pelo chão. Avistou taças com morangos recobertos com chantilly e bandejas cheias de Petit Gateux, Outros tantos pacotes repletos de penas de açúcar, varinhas de alcaçuz, muffins de sobores inusitados e muito, mas MUITO, mas MUITO, MUITO chocolate! Muito MESMO. De todos os tipos que o mundo bruxo e trouxa poderia oferecer.

-Mas o que aconteceu aqui? Abriu uma nova filial da Dedos-de-Mel? – perguntava pasma a professora.

Sibila apenas choraaaava e Snape continuava trêmulo nas pernas da professora.

-EU PERGUNTEI O QUE ACONTECEU AQUI! – novamente a professora tomava uma atitude de macho e botava ordem no cortiço – SEVERUS! LEVANTE-SE IMEDIATAMENTE! SIBILA, CALE ESSA BOCA! – ambos obedeceram a professora sem hesitar. Snape levantou mas não sem se esconder ligeiramente atrás da professora e Sibila se endireitou na poltrona onde estava, lançando longe vários pacotes de doces que estavam por perto.

-Severus ¬¬ - chamou a professora.

-S-sim. – respondeu ele, saindo das costas dela e vagarosamente retomando sua auto-confiança.

-O que acontece aqui? ¬¬

-Ela começou a chorar compulsivamente! Eu não sabia o que fazer pra ela parar!

-Por que não ofereceu um copo d´água, uma xícara de chá? Até uma poção qualquer!

-Mas eu fiz isso! Eu fiz tudo isso! Mas cada vez que eu oferecia alguma coisa, ela chorava cada vez mais e mais alto. Então comecei a apelar para os doces, isso sempre funciona com as mulheres! Mas ela só chorava ainda mais e ainda mais alto, algo sobre-humano! E falava, santo Merlin, como falava...- desabafava o professor.

Minerva olhou para Sibila e sua nova cara de "anjo inocente malfadado ao sofrimento". Suspirou. Ela havia vindo até aqui para salvar Sibila de Snape e no entanto, descobriu que era Snape quem tinha de ser salvo de Sibila. Que mundo era este?

-Ok, chega disso. Severus, você tem de dar aulas agora e Sibila tem que ir com você. Vejo que Sibila está bem melhor agora então vão logo. – dizia a professora, gesticulando para a porta ao mesmo tempo em que massageava os olhos com o indicador e o polegar com um ar cansado.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio e não se mexeram, olhando para lados opostos.

-VÃO LOGO SENÃO A HAVAIANAS VAI ESQUENTAR! – gritou a professora num ímpeto, levando uma mão simbolicamente a uma das botas.

Snape deu um aceno irritado com a mão enquanto saia mal-humorado da sala. Sibila, por sua vez, levantou num pulo e começou a catar todos os pacotes e saquinhos que conseguia carregar nos bolsos e nas mãos. Saiu correndo atrás do professor.

-------------------------------------------------------

Shigure estava encostado na parede ao lado da porta do Salão Comunal, esperando por Cho (ou melhor, esperando que sua irmã tivesse dado o recado a Cho). Ele estava ainda com raiva da situação toda, mas mesmo assim tentou raciocinar sobre as novas descobertas.

Por que? Por que as semanas correspondiam, mas não as datas em si? Por que Snape ensinava poções e não DCAT? Por que ELES ESTAVAM NO LIVRO? POR QUE SUA IRMÃ TINHA QUE DEIXÁ-LO TÃO DOIDO DA VIDA? AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! (Shigure gritando dentro de sua cabeça).

"Bem, acho que só o tempo dirá. Afinal, o que será, será", pensava Shigure. Se havia mais discrepâncias como estas, logo ele encontraria sendo agora um aluno de Hogwarts. Aliás, ele tinha esquecido completamente deste detalhe! Ele seria obrigado a assistir às aulas, fazer deveres, provas e sabe-se lá o que mais! Ele não conseguia imaginar como isso seria possível sem levantar altíssimas suspeitas, afinal ele entrou logo de cara no sétimo ano sendo um trouxa - -".

"Eeeeeeei! Mas...mas...espera aí!", parou de repente. "Eu sou Trouxa! EU SOU TROUXA! Eu...eu...não tenho varinha! Eu não tenho MAGIA! COMO EU VOU ASSISTIR ÀS AULAS? EU VOU TIRAR ZERO EM TUDO! ". Nessa altura ele já estava quase arrancando os cabelos.

-Ahn...Souma, você está bem? – perguntou uma voz doce e preocupada ao seu lado.

-Cho! – ele se endireitou ligeiro – ahn...sim, está tudo bem, eu apenas tenho um pequeno problema genético com meu couro cabeludo, sabe? Ele às vezes coça demais, uma coisa doentiamente doida hehehe.

-Hmmm...sei...muitas pessoas chamam isso de piolho! Hihih – Cho riu lindamente colocando a mãozinha delicada na frente dos lábios. Tão lindamente que Shigure esqueceu-se completamente o que estava pensando. Lembrava que era importante. E que tinha que contar à Sibila mais tarde. Ah é, ele estava brigado com Sibila. Mas qual era o motivo mesmo? Tudo bem, quando ele olhasse para a cara-de-pau dela com certeza lembraria novamente. O importante era que ele e Cho seguiam lado a lado pelo corredor em direção à primeira aula em Hogwarts de Shigure.

-Ahn...Cho? A Sibila deu o recado direitinho a você? – perguntou Shigure enquanto andavam.

-Recado? Que recado?

-Ah...foi o que eu imaginei.

--------------------------------------------------

Osh...que coisinha chata de escrever esse! Mas terminei! Espero sinceramente que continue do agrado de todos vocês, tem algumas partes que eu não gostei muito nesse capítulo mas minha incompetência não me deixou melhora-las hehehehe.

Ah sim, eu mudei um pouquinho a "configuração" do texto porque o é cheio de frescuras pra publicar texto ¬¬. Não aceita "" nem "" entre outros.


End file.
